The Akatsuki's One Thousand Winds
by shari.xo
Summary: The story of Chikaze Yamauchi who's fate was sealed long before she was born leading her to becoming the payment for an unpaid debt to the Akatsuki. She falls in love with the Fifth Kazekage but can no longer act upon it as she becomes one of the most notorious ninjas in society. Rated M for sexual content, mild language and violence. (Gaara x OC x Akatsuki/Deidara)
1. Chapter 1

**The Akatsuki's One Thousand Winds**

**Chapter One: Sunagakure's Dirty Little Secret**

The council members sat around the round table of the discussion room where the four, huge stone statues of the previous and current Kazekages loomed over them. The lights were dim and two guards stood at the opening of the room. It was silent as the council members waited for the Kazekage to join them. As he entered the room, they stood up in unison out of respect. They all sat back down together with the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, we have a huge matter at hand. Our village is at risk of incredible trouble with the Akatsuki-" One council member began but was stopped by the Kazekage's cold glare. "Sir, the debt hasn't been paid. They've already threatened to destroy the village.. and we're at a disadvantage as one of the members happen to be one of our own." Another cried out with worry. The atmosphere in the room was dark and full of anxiety. The Kazekage raised his head and looked at each and everyone of his council members, "I admit, our dealings with the Akatsuki has not been the best choice for the village but our current financial state is already endangered. I thought that I could bare with their asking price but.. I seem to have thought wrong. We must think of something as quick as possible. How much time to we have?"

"They're expecting something by tomorrow, Kazekage-sama," The council member who spoke earlier answered promptly. The Kazekage snarled, "We don't have enough time to raise the kind of money they're asking for but I refuse for this village to be crushed. I've worked too long and too hard for it to be at such a risk." As the Kazekage said this one council member stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. His name was Isuma Yamauchi, the Head of the Yamauchi Clan of the Hidden Sand Village. "Kazekage-sama, I have a proposal which will hopefully smoothen our dilemma at hand," The Kazekage looked interested and nodded for him to continue, "You see, Kazekage-sama, my wife is not long to give birth to our youngest daughter. You all know of our Kekkei Genkai and we value this more than money, as would the Akatsuki. On the sixteenth birthday of my daughter, I will hand her over to the Akatsuki as payment." Many of council members looked horrified but could not even distinguish the pain Isuma must have been to make such an incredible sacrifice for his village. The Kazekage looked sceptical and concerned for the now heavily-burdened man, "Isuma-san, this is a very big proposal. Are you sure this is what you're willing to do?" Isuma nodded sincerely and gave a very weak smile. "A million lives over one is the better option." His face may have not showed it, but his guts twisted with pain as he said this. He knew his wife would be devastated at this news. "But.. Isuma-san, this is your child!" One member protested. "Ibari-san, we all must make sacrifices for our village. This is mine. I still have many years with her, and throughout those years I will teach her how to protect herself. She will know that doing this is a great honour." Isuma smiled at his friend.

"Isuma Yamauchi, I am honoured to have you as my council member. Your sacrifice will benefit this village greatly. I cannot thank you enough." The Kazekage stood up and gave a reassuring and grateful look towards Isuma, who bowed his head. That was that. Isuma had given up his own daughter for the village's sake, and from then on history was made.

A month passed exactly and Isuma's daughter was finally born on the 25th of January, six days after the Kazekage's youngest son, Gaara, was born. Her fate was sealed before she was even born. Isuma's wife, Sayuri, had accepted her child's fate (without ease) and wanted to spend each and every precious moment with their daughter.

Sayuri lay in the hospital bed, cuddling her new-born daughter with Isuma by her side, tears of joy as well as sadness welled up in his eyes. "We have so much time with you, my darling, but once you're gone I want you to remember where you're from and who you are. This is why we are naming you Chikaze. Chikaze Yamauchi of the Yamauchi Clan. You are our thousand winds," Sayuri spoke gently to her tiny baby which had a mop of coal black hair and mesmerizing light pink eyes. Little Chikaze gurgled happily as she lay in her mother's warm arms. Isuma stroked his daughter's head so gently, his heart breaking in two as he realised the value of what he was giving up. But it was far too late to go back on his word. "A million lives over one is the better option." Those words rang constantly in his ears as he looked as his beautiful daughter. His tears had turned into ones of sorrow. Isuma's heart grew heavy over the years but greatly appreciated each second with his youngest one. Watching her grow into a fierce yet gentle, merciless however kind individual was not enough for him.

Isuma would teach her anything and everything to protect herself. He did not know what these Akatsuki members were capable of nor the way they would act towards a young woman such as Chikaze. His heart grew heavier knowing she would be thrown into the deepest end of the pool as she would be surrounded by power-hungry and blood-thirsty men. However he had to keep reminding himself that this was his decision and he would go through with it. After all, it was for the village and its people.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **ANY** Naruto characters (in the manga or the anime) apart from the Yamauchi Clan and insignificant characters (i.e. Ibari). The plot is mine. If there are any similarities with other plot lines they are all coincidental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Chikaze Yamauchi (Part One)**

It was the last October Chikaze would spend with her family before the Akatsuki came to take her. She knew what was in store for her. She had been told constantly as a child and eventually accepted it. Chikaze did not know whether to be angry at her father for letting this happen, but she grew kind to the idea especially the way her mother spoke about it: "It is a great honour to be able to protect the village. You should be proud to take such a role. The Sand Village will forever be grateful, nobody will be ignorant to what you've done for us all, Chikaze." Sayuri would say to her youngest daughter on every one of her birthdays. Now that the time was coming near she had to have this idea pounded into her head, however Chikaze's heart was broken in two.

Chikaze did not want to leave her parents, her siblings... or Gaara. As a child she would watch children scatter away from him, fear swallowing their ignorant little minds. She remembered the ball incident very clearly, her body would sit still however. She didn't have the courage to face him or be his friend for she was also slightly afraid of him too, but in her heart she yearned to hold him, for her to be his friend. Chikaze understood his pain. She, too, had an odd power that children were afraid of, but her parents encouraged her that this would pass and she would be able to control it. Her Kekkei Genkai was the unique Crystal Release. At times as a child she'd constantly be bullied for her peculiar coloured eyes and under the stress and bullying pink, transparent crystals would shoot from the ground, surrounding her bullies. She began to be afraid of herself as she once trapped a boy a few years older than her in one of these crystal prisons, enclosing the top, leaving him with no access to oxygen resulting in him suffocating. However he was saved by one of the Yamauchi's clansmen. Chikaze was not scolded, but told she was not to have anything to do with the children from the village until her powers under control. She spent her time in the Yamauchi estate training and sparring with other children of the clan. As she grew older it was obvious she was overpowering many of her peers and relatives. Her father had finally allowed her to take part in the Sand Village's Ninja Academy.

The time of the Chuunin Exams came and she was excited to be travelling with some of the Sand's genins, especially The Sand Siblings. Chikaze had managed to grow a friendship with Kazekage's daughter, Temari. She walked beside her and they discussed the Chuunin Exams. "Temari-senpai, are you nervous?" Chikaze asked curiously. Temari let out a short laugh, full of pride and slight cockiness, "It'll be a piece of cake. Don't tell me _you're _nervous?" She smirked at Chikaze, who raised a brow at her. "Asking you if you're nervous doesn't imply that I am. The Leaf, or any other village in fact, are nothing compared to the Sand." Chikaze spoke smugly which amused Temari.

The first stage of the exam had begun: the written exam. If Chikaze had been an idiot, she would have sat there scratching her eyes out at the insanely difficult questions. Due to her mother having the mind of a genius, which she passed on to Chikaze, she had whizzed through the questions apart from one. She hated to struggle, it frustrated her and she had to think of something quick to complete the question. She racked her brain for the answer and remembered a technique her father was teaching her a while back. "Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror." She whispered under breath as she completed the hand signs faster than anyone could possibly see. Obscure mirrors appeared from the ceiling above a few other students and she managed to find a sensible answer from a Leaf ninja with long, pink hair that resembled the colour of Chikaze's eyes.

Passing the written exam was a huge weight lifted from Chikaze and her team. But now it was one of the most difficult stages: the survival test without their teachers or outside help in an extremely dangerous training ground. Chikaze, being young and naive, thought it would be easy to retrieve a scroll. She was oblivious to the other contestants' powers and was consumed by hers.

By the end of the survival test, Chikaze's entire view of the competing villages had changed. She was not indestructable nor was she more powerful than every ninja in the exam. She had wiped out her ignorance and had grown a little wiser by the time everyone had reached the meeting point. It was time for the first fights to begin. Chikaze watched the Leaf's genins plough through their opponants and was amused at the two pairs having to fight each other as they were from the same village. The Hyuugas had definitely caught her eye, their fighting style was so different than what she had ever seen - so precise and swift. Although it had greatly annoyed her when she witnessed the one known as Neji almost killing his own clansmen. One of Chikaze's idealisms was to respect and protect your clansmen, regardless of the situation.

"Chikaze Yamauchi of the Sand Village versus Junko Hokkaido of the Mist Village!" Chikaze froze. It was her turn. Her heart pounded so hard she could feel each vibration throughout her body. Although she knew Gaara had a mind that set on killing anyone and anything, including her, she wanted to impress him. No one knew of the way she felt about him, and if they did she would be seen as an idiot who fell for a monster. She began to walk down to the arena, all eyes on her, even Gaara's. Chikaze stood in the centre of the arena, nervous but looked up at Gaara and smiled, confusing him slightly. Chikaze glared at her opponent Junko was slightly taller than Chikaze, who stood at 5ft 1. Her hair was a deep brown tied in a high pony tail and her face was oval-shaped with small blue eyes. Chikaze could ridicule the girl about her looks as much as she could but she knew it wouldn't defeat her. She had think fast if she wanted to win this round.

One of the Leaf Jonin stood between them. Chikaze flicked her black, waist length hair over shoulder and took her stance, as did her opponant. Chikaze smirked and winked at Junko, catching the girl off-guard as the Jonin announced that the fight had started. At this point Chikaze ran in, beginning with taijustu. Throwing incredible punches and kicks at her opponent hitting her every now and then but Junko managed to dodge many of her hits. Chikaze began to realise that this was not enough as her opponent had a lot of stamina. She was hoping that the taijutsu would tire her out, but it was tiring Chikaze out instead. She back flipped thrice to get a good distance.

"Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken!" Chikaze shouted as she completed the hand sign of the Ram. She separated her legs shoulder width and spread out her arms. A huge gust of wind surrounded her, and within the wind contained vast amounts of shuriken-shaped crystals that rained upon Junko, whether she dodged some or not, more would come launching at her. Screams were heard from Junko but Chikaze did not stop her jutsu. She was not brought up to be a blood-thirsty brute, but she was brought up to be competitive and losing was not an option. The rain of shuriken stopped and Chikaze found her opponent on the floor, but she watched her twitch which agitated her. The girl on the floor turned into water. _Shit, a Water clone. _Chikaze snarled to herself as she heard laughing from above her. Junko was stood on the rails of the platform where everyone was watching from. "Yamauchi, don't think you can beat me so easily!" She laughed as she jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet. "I also have tricks..." Junko smirked as she captured Chikaze in a huge orb of water. Chikaze began to gurgle in the water for lack of oxygen. She could see everyone's mortified face as she saw kunai knives fly at her. _I see. She's going to release me from this orb just as the kunais reach so I don't have the time to move. Slick. _Chikaze thought calmly. She was going to risk that split second of the time she had to release her jutsu that would finish Junko off. The water around her dropped and soon as it did she put the Substitution Jutsu in place. Junko smirked, thinking she had hit her opponent.. until she watched Chikaze turn into a log of wood. Junko's face dropped as she saw Chikaze at the other end of the arena. Her hand signs were obscure but a sudden eruption from underground rustled Junko. Chikaze smirked, "You missed. But I won't! Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" As she smacked her fist on to the ground, a huge dragon made of pink crystals burst through the ground, screeching throughout the entire room. Junko's fear began to surface as she had nothing left to think of and was frozen still. Chikaze's crystal dragon swerved towards Junko, wrapping its cold, hard body around her and crushing her in a brutal manner. Junko's bones could be heard snapping and crunching as the dragon's grip got tighter and tighter. She screamed in agony with blood spurting from her mouth. She dropped unconscious in defeat.

Chikaze jumped off from the head of the dragon and dusted herself off. The dragon turned into rubble and Junko was dropped to the floor, unconscious. "Winner: Chikaze Yamauchi!" Her team mates cheered for her and even Temari clapped a little, but the remaining villages stared at her in disbelief. They were all questioning themselves, "How could a mere thirteen year old girl summon the chakra to withstand a dragon of that size?" Although it was a short fight, Chikaze was exhausted. It was true though, her last jutsu required an extreme amount of chakra as it was a big jutsu to pull.

The remaining contestants fought whilst Chikaze watched in exhaustion. Naruto Uzumaki caught her attention the most. His perserverance and persistance made her smile. Even though his opponant was strong, Naruto proved to be stronger. But the one fight she was really looking forward to was Gaara's, but she very much feared for his opponent.

Then it was finally time. Rock Lee was his opponent A boy with a bowl cut and incredibly thick eyebrows. "He doesn't stand a chance." Chikaze heard Temari utter to herself. Chikaze heart pounded. She had only ever seen Gaara's power once and it was enough to make her stop breathing. _Gaara.. please, don't be so harsh on this one. _She begged inside her head, there was someone good under that cruel, merciless exterior although it didn't prove to do any good as Rock Lee was pushed to his limits. Chikaze refused to watch any more. This was not the gentle Gaara she remembered as a child. He had become disgusting and cruel. It was beyond inhuman. She knew about Shukaku, but she ignored that. She never cared about what kind of beast was in him. Chikaze continued to believe that he will one day change, but she didn't know who or what would make him do so.

The news was apparent when she heard about Rock Lee being carried out by medical nin. It hurt her that he would go as far as this. The boy was inches from death, not only from Gaara's attacks but also from exhaustion. She decided she would visit him on Gaara's behalf. It was now time for a month's break to train and hone her skills in the Leaf Village. Chikaze and her team, as well as teacher, were staying in a small local hotel. "You all did incredible," Sakurai, their teacher, commented. Chikaze smiled at him as she sat on the window sill, thinking about the damage Gaara had done. "Sakurai-sensei, would it be odd to visit that Leaf genin in the hospital?" Chikaze spoke up from her silence. Her team mates, Masaru and Ren, shot a look at her. "That's all you've been thinking of, is that bowl-cut boy Gaara beat the shit out of," Ren snarled at her, "He's nothing to us, Chikaze-"

"My expression of concern has nothing to do with you, Ren." She snarled back at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're too kind to people." Masaru laughed, "Yeah, especially when she wraps her Crystal Dragon around them!" Ren smacked him behind the head, resulting in the boys bickering. Sakurai laughed lightly at them then turned his attention back to Chikaze, "I think it would definitely make someone's day." She beamed at her teacher's answer, running straight for the door to leave the room. Chikaze made her way to a flower shop and recognised the blonde girl in there. She had fought the girl with the pink hair. They were both very fierce and wilful. She felt a little awkward being in a different village from hers although she was mesmerized by the variety of flowers, since back home it was a dry land and it was difficult to grow such things. The blonde girl watched her carefully as she looked around at the colourful and most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" The blonde girl sounded suspicious as this girl was not from this village. Chikaze felt a little embarrassed as she whipped her head round to look at her. "I.. uhh.. I'm trying to find a gift for someone," Chikaze said nervously, trying to show a smile of kindness. "You're that girl from the Sand, right? The one who brought up that dragon?" She said curiously, walking towards Chikaze. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry to sound rude, but I can't seem to remember your name," Chikaze scratched her head anxiously. The girl laughed, "Ino Yamanaka. So, Chikaze, who's this gift for?" Ino asked.

Chikaze blushed, "I wanted to bring something for Rock Lee. Gaara shouldn't have gone so far," she hung her head and twiddled with a rose. Ino smiled gently at her, "That's really kind of you. But a rose would send the wrong message." Chikaze looked up at her, grinning, "I really like those ones," she pointed at a batch of Japanese lilies that had a white background and pink on top with speckles of yellow on the petals. "They're a great choice," Ino chirped as she picked five of the best ones and brought them to the counter to wrap a single piece of red ribbon around it. Chikaze paid and tipped Ino, leaving the flower shop with a big grin which instantly dropped as she saw the Sand Siblings just outside. Temari noticed her and called her over. "Temari-senpai, I'm kind of in a rush." Chikaze blushed again. "Who are those for?" Temari eyed up the fresh flowers that Chikaze held.

Chikaze's eyes wondered to Gaara who was already glaring at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as anger grew towards him. "They're for Rock Lee. I thought that as a Sand shinobi, I would apologise on Gaara's behalf." Chikaze breathed unevenly as she said this. Temari looked nervous as she looked at Gaara who's expression had not changed. His lips parted as he was just about to speak to Chikaze, who cut him off instantly, "Kazekage-sama's son or not, it was vulgar." She snarled at him. _Just looking at him makes me angry. I'm not even afraid of him at all, just so angry. _Temari and Kankuro looked very uneasy whereas Gaara's mouth twitched into a sadistic smirk.

"I should really be on my way." Chikaze bowed to the three of them. She turned on her heels and rushed off, reaching the hospital just in time for visiting hours. She was brought to Rock Lee's room and opened the door to find the other Leaf girl in there with the pink hair. "Oh.. umm, sorry I didn't meant to disturb." Chikaze bit her lip as she was just about to shut the door again. "Wait, Chikaze right? Please come in." The girl she remembered as Sakura beamed at her. She walked into the room, shutting the door gently behind her. There was already a vase of yellow flowers on Lee's bedside. Chikaze set the flowers on the end of the bed as she held her hand out. A pink, transparent crystal vase began to form in her hand then walked towards the sink in the room and filled it with water. She placed the vase on the window sill with the lilies inside it.

Sitting beside the sleeping Lee she took his hand in hers and began to cry. Sakura was shocked to see a Sand shinobi cry for someone other than her comrades. "Although I do not know you as well as any of you friends and that I know nothing of you, I want to apologise deep down from my heart. These exams are so tough and you were fought brilliantly, but you didn't deserve to be as damaged as you are," Chikaze spoke so gently, like a summer breeze. Sakura placed a hand on Chikaze, "Thank you for visiting him."

One thing Chikaze had learned from these exams was kindness. She thought of herself as ruthless before but now she couldn't continue the hate she had for other countries. Rock Lee was an example of the result of hate. Gaara had been brought up in a blanket of rage and hatred and it was all he knew. Chikaze's heart grew heavy as she knew she could have changed Gaara's fate by befriending him and being there for him before he turned into this monster that he is now. Chikaze wiped her tears. "I hope that we can be friends, Sakura Haruno." Smiling, Chikaze left to return to the hotel.

Spending almost two weeks in the Leaf Village had changed Chikaze completely, but there was even more to come out of this...

**DISCLAIMER: **I **do not **own the Crystal Release nature type or any of the original Naruto characters, all rights go to rightful owner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Chikaze Yamauchi (Part Two)**

It was now time for the final stage of the Chuunin Exams. Chikaze was one of the last people to fight so she relaxed in the crowd, watching Shikamaru Nara slowly but eventually beat Temari. "This Shikamaru really is something..." Ren said in admiration and Chikaze was quick to comment, "I thought they were nothing." Ren gave her a cold look for her to shut up. There was always friction between those two but they had grown up together as he was her cousin on her mother's side. "Your Temari-san is getting pretty nervous, huh Chikaze?" Ren taunted. Chikaze ignored this and watched in anticipation but Shikamaru's chakra was already running out and she watched as he gave himself up and Temari looking more bewildered than ever. It seemed as if she can't ever remember being beaten, not even to this point.

"I think he's pretty cool." Masaru chimed as he cheered Shikamaru on. Ren rolled his eyes, but Chikaze knew he was feeling the same Masaru. "These Leaf guys are really surprising," she smiled as she saw Lee in the crowd with his friends. It was warming to know he was now out and about. She wondered whether Lee knew she had visited him until he caught sight of her and began to wave with one of his stronger arms and a huge smile on his bruised up face. Chikaze's face lit up, waving back at him. The crowd began to settle down as they waited for the next contestants to battle.

It was him again: Naruto Uzumaki, and not to forget Neji Hyuuga, the boy Chikaze had been annoyed with. The fight was hot and long, keeping every single person in the arena entertained. The villagers were watching and criticising every visible move. Naruto had caught the crowd by surprise as he appeared from beneath Neji and punched him up his chin. The crowd cheered for Naruto as he won the fight. Chikaze found herself cheering as well, to Ren's annoyance.

It was now time for Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha to fight. "Uchiha... that's the clan that was-" Masaru was hushed by Sakurai. "That's not our business to talk about, Masaru. Please have some respect." Chikaze looked at her teacher who had his eyebrows furrowed down, which made her think there was something wrong. Chikaze knew nothing of the Uchiha Clan. "Sakurai-sensei, is it really that much of a touchy subject?" Chikaze asked curiously. Sakurai gave his student a look that answered her question, resulting in her silence.

Finally, Sasuke had arrived after what seemed a very long period of time. He was with the famous Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Everyone had settled for the fight and as it was getting into the climax of things, everything started to go wrong. Sasuke had managed to hit Gaara, breaking through his sand. Chikaze saw the red liquid ooze from him and his face twisted into an expression of horror. Loud corruptions were heard around the village and the ANBU squads were going crazy as well as the Jonins. "Masaru, Chikaze, Ren. We need to leave," Sakurai stood up. "Sakurai-sensei, what's going on?!" Masaru snapped but was ignored. "Sakurai-sensei!?" Chikaze snarled. "Our shinobi have infiltrated the village to destroy the Leaf," Sakurai answered bluntly, looking at his students. "Sakurai-sensei... you couldn't have agreed to this!? All these people...!" Chikaze's devastated tone cut into Sakurai deep but this was a mission after all. "We _need_ to leave." Sakurai insisted. The three had no choice but to follow orders, leaving with their teacher. Chikaze had felt betrayed. She had come here for the exams and to also make friends that would strengthen her bonds with the village. The three of them stood on top of a building, watching a gigantic three-headed snake destroy one part of the village. "Sakurai-sensei, I refuse to be a part of this!" Chikaze snarled, making her way towards the havoc. "Chikaze! Chikaze! Stop!" Sakurai cried out to her but he could not do anything as he also had a duty to fulfil. He looked at his two remaining students, "I'm sorry, boys." Then left without anything else to say. Ren and Masaru were on Chikaze's side this time and caught up with her.

"What's your plan?" Ren asked, appearing beside her. "Ren?! What are you doing?! I thought you were-"

"As if we were going to help destroy this place.. I kind of like it here." Ren smirked at Chikaze, who smiled back at him. "We need to help evacuate this upcoming area," she now spoke seriously, "Help as many people as you can, direct them to safe zones!" The three split up in to various areas of where most of the damage had happened and helped people out. Although many of them were reluctant as they saw the symbol of the Sand Village, but they had no choice. Chikaze saw her teacher fight the Leaf shinobi. It boiled her blood. "Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit!" She yelled, trapping her teacher in to a crystal dome. The Leaf Jonin looked at the source of the jutsu, surprised at the fact it was a Sand genin. Chikaze approached her teacher in the dome. "I'm so ashamed of you, sensei." She said as if she was scolding a child. Sakurai looked at his precious student, dropping his kunai and hanging his head in shame. "Forgive me, Chikaze. I seem to have failed you as a teacher." Chikaze shook her head at him, leaving him in the solid dome to continue to help the villagers. To her, it did not matter any more as to who she was saving. These were innocent people.

_Gaara! _She remembered what had happened in the arena. She stood on the rooftop, waiting for Masaru and Ren. They appeared not so long after, reporting that they had removed the people from effected areas and have asked for others to help. "We need to stop Gaara." Chikaze announced. Masaru and Ren's eyes widened. "No.. No, Chikaze. You have no idea how dangerous he is. We could be killed!" Masaru protested. Chikaze gave both of them a stern look. "We are shinobi, Masaru. We are born to die. You shouldn't be here right now if you don't understand that."

Those words hit home. "If you're not willing to help these people then the both of you shouldn't be calling yourselves shinobi," She spoke, her words cutting in deeper. Ren nodded, a sign to Chikaze that said he was in. Masaru looked skeptical but gave a weak smile and placed his hand on Chikaze's shoulder. They headed to the mass destruction that lead to a gigantic toad and Shukaku. "Chikaze.. we cannot get involved in this. This completely out of our hands. Please, just stand aside and wait if we're needed," Ren begged gently. Chikaze had not choice but to agree, nodding weakly at Ren.

They watched as things died down, but Chikaze's stomach dropped as soon as she saw Shukaku break apart. She tried to make a run for it to get to Gaara's side but the boys already knew her plan and stopped her. "Chikaze, this is not our business! Think with your head for once, and not your heart!" Ren shouted furiously, losing his patience. Masaru held her arm tight whilst Ren stood in front of her, holding a kunai knife in his left hand. She slowly retreated to Masaru who loosened his grip, thinking that she was going to give up but instead Chikaze took advantage and grabbed Masaru, swinging him towards Ren and letting go leaving the boys in a confused heap. She left quickly for the woods before they could even stand up.

"Gaara! Gaara!" She screamed throughout the trees. She caught sight of him, but he was with someone. Naruto Uzumaki. Chikaze stopped on a tree branch, keeping a good distance and watched as Naruto inched his way towards Gaara who seemed terrified. It turned out this yellow-haired, energy-filled boy was also a Jinchuriki just like Gaara. He could relate to Gaara's pain and explained why he was so devoted to protecting his friends and this village. Chikaze watched as she saw something change in Gaara as Naruto empathised with him.

Gaara's siblings eventually caught, taking Gaara with them. "Temari-senpai!" Chikaze called out, her concern for Gaara growing...

**Hey guys, just a short message. I wanted you all to read the Chuunin Exams again (troublesome, I know) but it's ideal for the character growth as jumping straight into the story would be ridiculous, and plus there's nothing like suspension. I'm going to leave the Chuunin Exam Arc as of now and jump straight after the two year gap. I am basing this on the anime, simply because I'm too lazy and busy to read the manga, so I do apologise if anything isn't on point. I hope you're all enjoying this so far because I am. Feel free to leave feedback, messages and what-not. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Not-So-Sweet Sixteen**

The entire Yamauchi Clan stood in a neat crowd in the clan's estate. It was time to celebrate Chikaze Yamauchi's sixteenth birthday... and to say a formal farewell. The Akatsuki were kind enough to let the clan have their celebrations with her until ten in the evening, when she was expected to be brought to the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers. The conditions were that she must be brought in a certain way: she must not be able to see where she is or know where she is going... and that she **must** be a virgin.

Chikaze's parents were at the front of the clan, awaiting their saviour. The doors slid open and there stood Chikaze in a red, silk kimono with intricate patterns of flowers, vines and leaves in golden silk. Although she did not wear a traditional kimono, as it was more like a robe, underneath she wore a tight black, long-sleeved dress that reached _way_ above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. She had a black leather garter on her right leg that held kunai knives, and another garter on her left holding four small scrolls. Her long, black hair were in waves and on the right of her head was a traditional Kanzashi hair ornament that consisted of red and yellow flowers with red petals dangling down. Her make-up was flawless with the traditional red lips and dark eyes. Her entire outfit suited her perfectly. She even wore traditional geisha okobos to complete the look. Her clan cheered as she made her presence known. She smiled a great smile among them and began her speech to them:

"I'm so very grateful to have you all here for my birthday celebrations, and I'm also very proud to call you my family. Today will be a happy day for me, regardless of the future. I, Chikaze Yamauchi, am willing to show my gratitude to you all by accepting my fate. The Sand's last debt will be paid today!" Chikaze beamed and her clansmen cheered her on but she saw her father's face. He was torn in two. "Father, this has been your Doom's Day but I want you to know that sacrifices will always have to be made for the greater things of the village. I am honoured to take a hero's place."

With that everyone cheered loudly and the festivities began. Chikaze approached her heart-broken father and embraced him. Sayuri stood by, looking at her only daughter. "We are proud to be your parents, Chikaze. You have shown us you will be great some day," Sayuri kissed her daughter's forehead, holding her tightly. "You'll break free of them one day, my little lily," Isuma cracked a smile. He always adressed her as his 'little lily' as it referred to her mother's name. "Father..." She smiled back.

There was drinking and barbecues within the Yamaushi estate and were joined by more friends and family throughout the village. But everyone had been anticipating Chikaze's dance. Although she had been busy tightening up her skills and chakra control since the Chuunin Exams, her mother had her participate in the Art of the Geishas. Sayuri thought that it would be fitting for her to take her mind off things since her time was running up. Chikaze had also been very fond of this subject and took her mother up on it. As a normal girl, she struggled through the training of the way of the geishas. Her fingers bled, her hair was painfully waxed still into specific styles, her dances had to be flawless, her whole mannerism had to change.

Through the geisha training she had grown elegant, patient and persistant. She hadn't thought it was tough but it drained her out as much as normal training. But she was very grateful as it taught her many new things. Before, Chikaze would be impatient and worry over insignificant things as well as sticking her nose in business that was not hers. But now, she had a calm and mature sense to her. She had definitely aged mentally.

Early evening came and the lanterns were lit as well as bigger fires for light. This was the cue for Chikaze to begin her performance. Chikaze's geisha mentor, Mameyoshi, was there to help. She sat down on a rolled-out mat with a shamisen. As Chikaze took her beginning dance stance, Mameyoshi began to play a lively tune that would change pace every now and then. Chikaze danced, flowing with the music, her arms and hands moving swiftly and her movements were so elegant. Chikaze then snapped two fans out, making a loud cracking noise as the opened. Her dance was like a summer breeze. Soft and calm.

To end, she threw one of the fans closed up in to the air, bent down gracefully with her head bowed and her arm stretched out to her front, ready to catch the fan. As soon as it landed, she snapped it open again ending the dance. It was silent for a second and she opened her eyes to see the Fifth Kazekage in front of her. Gaara. He held his hand out for her to take and helped her up. He began to clap which the rest of the people followed. "Gaara.. sama." She whispered gently as the festivities began again. Gaara walked with her to a quieter part of the estate, making sure no one noticed.

"Gaara-sama, you didn't have to take the time to come here," Chikaze said respectfully. They stopped at a willow tree which its branches hang over a large pond in the back of the estate. It was a typical Japanese garden and surprisingly had grass even though they were in the desert. "You've grown so precious to me, Chikaze. You've become a fine shinobi and a wonderful asset to our people, and I don't want to lose you. I've tried accepting what was going to happen but yesterday... I just couldn't bring myself to let you go," Gaara finally spoke, looking into the water. "Gaara, our fathers had made this decision before we were born and it must be carried out, no matter how old it is. The Akatsuki could attack any moment if I don't make it. It's got to be done." Chikaze answered, taking Gaara's hand and smoothing out his fist.

"I can't let you do this..." Gaara snatched his hand away from her and looked at her incredible eyes, his sudden change of heart surprised Chikaze since the last time they met. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you. Our debt must be paid." Chikaze tears began to trickle down her cheek. Gaara's stomach turned at her sadness. He lifted his hand and wiped her tears. "But-" he began to speak but Chikaze had crushed her lips on to his. His eyes widened in surprise, but he followed her, holding her waist tightly, entwining his right hand with her hair. She also held him, making their kiss much more passionate than before. Isuma and Kankuro watched them from afar.

"And just as they were becoming closer than ever," Kankuro sighed, "She's really not going to consider any other options?" He asked Isuma who also sighed heavily. "This is my life's regret, I cannot go back and nor can she. She's set on this. She's only thinking about the people, us and Gaara."

Kankuro and Isuma retreated back to the party to leave the couple in peace. "Gaara... I have to protect you. I'd rather myself over you and our village." Chikaze smiled at the face that she used to be so nervous around, and now she had his heart. "That's my job.. otherwise I wouldn't be here for you as I am now," he stroked strands of hair away from her face as the gentle wind blew throughout the garden. "Please stop arguing with me and let me enjoy my last and most cherished memories with you," She said gently as she held Gaara, who embraced her much more tightly. He had never won an argument with her even before they got intimately involved with each other.

They enjoyed each others company, even in silence. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She wanted Gaara to be her first, but it would go against the conditions and she didn't want to slip up on anything. Chikaze wanted to stay in Gaara's arms and be by his side forever. And her family, she did not want to leave them behind. She could see that her father was already tearing himself apart. "Come, let's return to the party before they get suspicious," Gaara kissed her forehead then took her hand to lead her back to her birthday festivities.

As the party saw her face they cheered, laughed and cried even harder. Chikaze ate, drank and danced with her family, her clansmen, her friends and her most precious person. She was doing it all for him. If she lost him, her entire world would be crushed. Chikaze was determined to make it a memorable and happy night for her before her life would change drastically. She had retreated to her room to prepare before leaving. Changing her okobos to traditional Sand shinobi sandals with black mesh knee-high stockings, then strapping a shuriken pouch around her hips.

The sand had finally hit the bottom of the hour glass and it was time for Chikaze's heartbreaking farewells. Everyone had said their goodbyes in groups. Her parents were the last to come to her. "Do not forget where you are from, our little lily. Chikaze of the Village Hidden in the Sand. You are our one thousand winds," Sayuri spoke tearfully, holding her daughter for one last time and kissing her forehead, "Never ever give up hope."

Isuma looked at his daughter, his heart filled with guilt and regret. Holding his daughter tightly he tells her, "Forgive me, my lily, forgive me." Tears fell down from his eyes, tears that were filled with pain. "I'll come back one day, Father." She replied, snuggling in to her father's warm chest. _  
_

The Sand Siblings would be the ones to escort Chikaze to the border on the exact spot they had asked her to be at. It was only fitting for them to bring her. The four of them left the estate as the music died down and the fires dimmed. They made their way to the exit of the village and just before setting off, Gaara placed a blindfold over Chikaze's eyes and tightened it. Kankuro opened up his Black Ant puppet and guided Chikaze into it, closing it as she settled inside. "Where are all your belongings?" Temari asked as they set off. "I have them in scrolls, it's much easier this way," Chikaze replied, although her voice was slightly muffled through Black Ant. "Always the time-saver!" Kankuro joked lightening the mood, even just a little.

Gaara was silent all the way through the journey. He was definitely feeling the pain of letting Chikaze go. It frustrated him that he did not know their intentions with her nor why they would want her as a virgin. He was extremely bitter over everything that was going on right now.

Finally reaching their destination about twenty minutes early, Chikaze wished to spend the last remaining minutes with Gaara. She had been let out of Black Ant but had to keep the blindfold on. Gaara held her close. "Once you leave me here, continue your duties, continue protecting the village, continue being the wonderful man you've grown in to," Chikaze spoke silently just for him to hear, "And I will do the same for you."

Gaara was tearful, something he hadn't experienced in a while. She had brought the true happiness he was searching for all his life and now she was being taken away just like that. "This is... too cruel. Why must you be snatched away from me like this?!" He hissed angrily, holding her tighter hoping that time would slow down and her fate would change, but this was it. The wind grew stronger as the time came nearer. "You have to leave now, Gaara..." Chikaze whispered.

"I love you." She mouthed to him, knowing that his eyes were still on her. Then, no longer feeling their presence, she was alone on the borders. She could hear the wind blow wildly and a stream trickling nearby. Chikaze was ordered to not take the blindfold off until she had reached her final destination with the Akatsuki... and now she had to play the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Meet Your Masters**

Chikaze sat where she was placed by Gaara, waiting for whoever would come for her. She had lost all track of time and had fallen asleep against a tree. The night was strangely warm for a January night. The sky was clear and the moon and stars were visible, shining bright.

In the Akatsuki's hide-out in the Land of Rivers, all of the members stood on their assigned positions on the tip of the Gedo Statue's fingers. Pein, on the right thumb of the statue, spoke up, "Deidara and Sasori have left to pick up the Sand's payment to us. A surprising sacrifice that could be of some use to us."

"Who is this girl anyway? And what the fuck's so special about her?" Hidan chimed with a slight bitter tone to his question. "She is of the Yamauchi Clan, wielders of the Crystal Style." Pein answered calmly, "However..." he continued, keeping everyone's curiosity fed, "... she'll be much more than just a weapon."

Not many of the members seemed to understand what he meant by that but Konan definitely understood. Her face grimaced. _Such a young woman to face such a disgusting and cruel fate. _Although she had not yet met this girl, she felt deeply for her. She was in for something she had never expected. The men who stood in this room were cruel, merciless and brutal regardless of their opponant or whoever stood in their way. Konan was yet to find out she would be growing a sisterly bond with this young woman.

Deidara and Sasori (within in his Hiruko puppet) were now not far away from Chikaze. "I'll be surprised if the Sand actually kept their word," Sasori's voice was low and hoarse with a hint of annoyance at the subject of his former home. "I can't believe we'd stoop as low as taking a pathetic human as payment." Deidara huffed, thinking the whole idea being ludicrous. Sasori grunted, disapproving of Deidara's ignorance, "This deal between the Akatsuki and the Sand were made long before you joined. We take money seriously, but even more seriously if it's something that could benefit us to extreme levels and our goals achieved faster."

"If it's an old bitch or any of the sort-" Deidara began but got cut off by seeing a glint of charcoal black hair, lightened up by the moonlight. He cautiously walked towards the source of the long black hair and saw such a peaceful surface on this girl's face. He looked at her in surprise. Her breathing was steady and calm, she was completely sound asleep... probably because of the blindfold.

"Old bitch, huh Deidara?" Sasori said humorously, catching his partner off-guard as he stared in awe at the blissful girl in front of him. Deidara snapped his head around to Sasori, "Shut up..." he muttered under his breath, picking Chikaze up roughly and throwing her over his shoulder. "Bridal style.. you've just met her, Deidara," Sasori taunted Deidara, who started to let his agitation creep on his face.

Chikaze roused to the sound of a pair of men bickering about something. She was no longer on the spot she was sat on, but she could feel she was being carried. She didn't know whether to say something or remain silent but the one with the scarily low voice had already sensed her awakening, "Look Deidara, your bride's finally awake."

_BRIDE!? _Chikaze's mind began to panic and her heard began to pound. _God, no. _Deidara growled at Sasori, "As if I'd choose to marry something as ugly as her, hmm!" His voice was bitter and stung Chikaze deeply. It was the first time she had heard anyone call her such a thing. To top it off, this was the first time meeting an S-rank ninja and she had hoped to at least impress them if she was now becoming their property of some sort. "Ugly? Deidara, you would have been staring at her for hours if I hadn't have been there..." Sasori continued his taunting. "**SHUT UP!**" Deidara snarled, causing Sasori to let out a short chuckle of satisfaction. Taking the last of Sasori's remarks, he threw Chikaze on the floor and ripped off the blindfold.

Deidara was stunned at a pair of bright, pink eyes stare up at him. Chikaze blushed as his angry face twitched into a more relaxed expression, however he gave her a cold look before walked past her, indicating for her to get up and follow him whilst Sasori stayed behind to make sure she didn't make a run for it. She stood up, dusting her kimono robe off. "Bastard.. this shit isn't cheap," Chikaze snarled under her breath. "If you're going to say something to me then turn the volume up," Deidara snapped back at her, obviously hearing what she had said but wanted to tease her.

"Fuck you, lady boy," Chikaze almost wanted to punch and break his face for being ridiculously rude for no reason. A faint laugh could be heard from Sasori behind them. Deidara stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyebrows pressed down so hard in anger. "Did I make your panties twist, Deidara... chan?" Chikaze tested his anger, smirking at him. Deidara infamous smirk creeped up on his face as he briskly walked up to her and slapped her face, to only result in him yelping in pain. His slap was hard enough to manage a crack in Chikaze's Crystal Armour, but not enough to even remotely hurt her. As Deidara flexed his hand and groaned, Chikaze moved with such speed then stopped her fist centimetres from his face. If she had continued her move, she would have definitely put a permanent dent in his face. Deidara looked bewildered. Sasori watched Chikaze in amusement, surprised at her speed and her ability to stop in her tracks even after Deidara called her ugly.

"You little bitch..." Deidara murmured. "I didn't hear that, turn the volume up," Chikaze snarled, her fist still by his face. Deidara jumped on to a branch above him. Chikaze dropped her hand and continued to walk the direction they had initially taken. He growled at her, wanting to throw a bomb but it would only blow up the Akatsuki's payment, and what seems to be something valuable. "Deidara, leave her be. The both of you will only cause unnecessary trouble. We must bring her back for Pein to evaluate," Sasori finally spoke up, causing Deidara to jump down and stay well away from Chikaze with Sasori now leading them. The rest of the journey was silent as the continued to walk for another hour or less. It must have been about midnight when they reached the hide-out. Deidara grabbed Chikaze's arm and roughly dragged her to the right palm of the Gedo Statue and took his place on the right index finger and Sasori on the left thumb. Holograms of each of the Akatsuki members appeared on their assigned digits of the statue.

"Is that it?!" Hidan laughed maniacally, looking down at Chikaze, dirtied from Deidara tossing her around. She gave Hidan an ice-cold glare, tugging at her kimono robe, revealing some skin, as it had loosened from earlier's scuffle. Pein looked at Chikaze up and down, but his main focus were her eyes. Eyes the same colour as the crystals she produced. "Is this a fucking joke? She looks pathetic!" Hidan continued to laugh at Chikaze as if she was some kind of puny little child. This angered her. If he was there in the flesh she would have torn him limb from limb. "Shut up, Hidan," Pein spoke dominantly. Hidan huffed, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on her. "Chikaze Yamauchi of the Village Hidden in the Sand. You are acting as payment for the Sand. As you're indefinitely ours, you will join us in finding Jinchuriki. With this comes executing heinous crimes, murders and deception. If you refuse, we will bring things much worse than death to you. Your body is ours to use." Pein announced, his voice echoed lightly in the huge cave. Chikaze's eyes widened as he said those last words. _**Your body is ours to use. **_

Chikaze now realised why she had to come as a virgin. _They're getting off at this shit_. Chikaze noticed there was only one other woman in the group other than her. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she sadly stared at Chikaze. She did not expect such a horrible future to be bestowed on her, she completely underestimated the cruelty of what would happen to her. She worried that she would be savagely raped at this point but she remembered Deidara's hurtful words to her. She was far too ugly for him to even remotely think of penetrating her. Chikaze hung her head as she accepted what was going to happen. "You're our whore now!" Hidan smirked, looking Chikaze up and down. She held her robe tightly, as if she were about to be stripped. Her tears began to flow. "This truly is cruel," Chikaze whispered to herself with only Gaara on her mind, "Gaara-sama... Gaara-sama." She cried.

"Gaara-sama?" Kisame questioned, "Isn't he a Jinchuriki?" Chikaze's heart pulsed painfully, she stopped crying and shot a look at Kisame, who simply smirked at her. "The One Tail is already one of our targets," Pein answered bluntly. Now it felt like someone had stabbed her repeatedly. "However it will be a while until we attack. Our plan is to use his precious one against him. She'll be his ultimate weakness," Pein continued and looked at Chikaze, who was surprised that he knew about her relationship with the Kazekage, "What... did you think we didn't know? We know everything."

Chikaze looked around at the members, taking a very deep breath as she stood up. "I accept." She exhaled, painting a fearsome expression on her face. All of the members stared at her, surprised at the sudden outburst of dark ferocity. "As if you have a choice," Deidara retorted, his interest growing in her. "It's settled. You'll be assigned to Sasori and Deidara." Pein commanded before fizzling out with Konan and Zetsu following.

"WHAT!?" Deidara shouted angrily, blatantly disagreeing to Chikaze's joining of the group leading him to give her the filthiest look yet. "The fuck are you looking at?" Chikaze spat, her anger now coursing through her body. Hidan burst out laughing, "You'd be a wonderful sacrifice for Jashin-sama." Kakuzu grunted, "Enough of your Jashin bullshit, Hidan. We've got work to do."

"Jashin bullshit!? Why you- Kakuzu, you fucking inbred bastard!" Hidan yelled, furiously. The pair fizzled out, arguing as they did so. "I wonder who'll be the first to taste you..." Kisame commented out loud. Chikaze flinched at his words but remained calm, "It definitely won't be you." She snapped, watching Kisame's face drop, knowing it was because of his strange looks. He left without saying a word, with only Itachi left as a hologram. Chikaze looked at him then at his eyes, the second time she had ever seen the Sharingan. With no words exchanged from either of them, he followed his partner in leaving. Again, Sasori, Deidara and Chikaze had been left alone.

Chikaze jumped from the statue's palm and headed for the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" Deidara shouted as he jumped down from the statue's finger, keeping his eyes on Chikaze who rolled her eyes. "What, you think I'm going to run off just as I accepted this position? Don't be such an idiot. Since you've made me filthy from throwing me around like a doll, I'm going to bathe." Chikaze snapped at him, "And don't go being a pervert or I'll make sure to break your face this time."

Deidara grunted angrily at her, "Like I'd want to see an under-developed body, hmm." Chikaze laughed out loudly at Deidara's ignorance, "Idiot. I'd take you to Heaven if I showed you what's underneath this." Her confidence in herself was high, now ignoring the cruel remarks Deidara made about her looks. "Yeah you're so hideous underneath I'd die from disappointment and a heart attack," he retorted, not about to give up this argument. "Ha, I'd love to see what's underneath your robe, slug dick!" Chikaze laughed as she ran out to find a suitable place for herself to bathe.

She found a waterfall ten minutes west of the hideout. It was surrounded by many trees and shrubbery with huge boulders around the waterfall and pool. She stripped off, laying her clothes neatly on a rock which she'd later wash. Chikaze stepped slowly into the water, which was surprisingly warm. She sunk her body deep in the water, her hair flowing with the ripples. Just hours ago it was her birthday and she was celebrating. Just hours ago she was with the love of her life. Just hours ago she had bid her parents an indefinite goodbye. Just minutes ago her entire life changed drastically. And just minutes ago she had the last part of genuine happiness ripped from her. Chikaze swam deeper in to the pool of crystal clear, lit up by the bright moonlight and stars. This was probably going to be the only moments she'll ever have in peace so she would made sure to appreciate this. She resurfaced, flinging her hair back as she rose, creating an arch of water droplets.

Chikaze lifted her slim, however fairly curvaceous, body on to a large rock beside the waterfall, enjoying the gentle spray of water on her skin. For a young woman, she was blessed with a lovely pair of breasts, although not perfect, they were almost evenly shaped and around a 36D. They fitted perfectly with her frame, not making her look too heavy on her top half. She relaxed her entire body, taking in the cool, fresh air surrounding her.

"So, you're _not _under-developed!" Deidara's voice boomed above her. She looked up to see him sat on the ledge beside the waterfall. Chikaze tilted her head back and closed her eyes and leaned on her arms, still relaxed and not flinching in his presence. "Why aren't you dying from disappointment and a heart attack?" She opened one eye to have a look at him. "Who said I'm disappointed, hmm." Deidara jumped down, landing on the rocks opposite from Chikaze, all the way across the other side of the pool. "You were very rude to me the first time we met," Chikaze spoke calmly, remaining in her position as she didn't see Deidara as a threat anymore, "Since I figured I was going to be with the organisation for some time, I had planned on earning your approval and impress you. But playing with fire should come with an expectation of a burn."

Deidara reverted from telling her the truth, that the first time he saw her asleep by the tree his heart pulsed with something that he never had felt before. He was captured by her beauty, something that he would only feel when creating his bombs, but this was far greater. It was only the first night with Chikaze and she had already let him see her entire body. "You're a brave girl letting a criminal like me sit in front of you without any kind of protection or clothing," Deidara smirked at her, as if to say he was going to attack her at any moment. "You're enjoying this too much to even think about wanting to kill me. Not even Gaara-sama has seen my body to this extent, consider yourself lucky," Chikaze sat up looking Deidara straight in the eyes. His cloak was undone, revealing his clothing that he wore underneath the cloak. She laughed at the priceless look on his face, "You act as if you've never seen a woman's body before. Honestly, Deidara, for a man of your age and looks you'd think you were fairly experienced with women-"

"I've got plenty of experience!" Deidara snapped without letting Chikaze finish her sentence. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." She mocked, a nasty grin crawled on her lips which would soon be slapped off by Deidara's words, "I'm not the virgin here!" Chikaze genuinely looked upset when he said those words. She retreated into the water and turned away from Deidara. "I... I don't care about my virginity. It's nothing of importance," she lied. "Oh yeah? So you wouldn't care if I took it from you now? You wouldn't care that your dear beloved Gaara-sama didn't take it from you?" Deidara taunted her, stepping on to the water and walking slowly towards her then stopped to keep a safe distant. "If you took it from me, you should be deeply ashamed. You wouldn't have the right to call yourself a man," Chikaze turned around, her beautiful hair now covering her breasts. Deidara exhaled, walking straight to her, crouching then grabbing her chin, "What makes you think I even want it?"

Chikaze pulled her face away from his grip, "And there I was thinking we were bonding. Keep your fucking distant before I kill you." Deidara chuckled at her, disappearing back to the hideout. She was alone was again. She placed her face into her palms and began to cry her heart out. Chikaze was hopelessly in love with Gaara and she wanted to share a moment like that with him. It was a deeply intimate subject and for Deidara to turn it into something so vulgar made her feel sick.

Chikaze truly had no idea what she in for.

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, I **DO NOT **own any original characters of Naruto. Also, for any of those who think that sexualising a sixteen year-old in this is perverse, Japanese law on **Age of Consent is 13 **(since this is _obviously_ based in Japan). Please do not continue reading this story if you think otherwise and do not like the way this story is going. Thanks for reading guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Deidara's Growing Interest**

Almost two weeks had passed and Chikaze hadn't exactly been getting too comfortable with her new team members. Although Sasori was very level-headed with her and rarely clashed, the story was completely different Deidara. They were like cat and dog, chalk and cheese, oil and water. A pair that completely repelled each other. They constantly argued and bickered, annoying each other with pointless comments and insults thrown at one another back and forth, greatly annoying Sasori. However when they were out to gather information and complete missions the three worked in an ideal team with Chikaze trapping their target then Deidara finishing them off, Sasori at the ready for anything that would disrupt their mission.

After a month, Chikaze began to wear the Akatsuki cloak and even recieved a ring with the kanji for wind (風) with a violet background. Her nails were now painted red and her entire aura and chakra had changed. Her physical appearance may have changed, but she still yearned to be home with her family and Gaara. Each and every kill that she encountered changed her forever. Being with Sasori and Deidara showed that they did not care who they killed or why. For Deidara, he was just interested in executing his 'art' by blowing enemies up in a brutal fashion with his clay explosives. Sasori on the other hand appreciated eternal beauty, the complete opposite of Deidara, but his killings were just as callous. Deidara began to notice Chikaze's reluctance when killing someone, always wanting Sasori or Deidara to finish the job, and began to tease her and question her powers.

"For your name*, you're pretty weak." Deidara would forget how she almost dented his skull the first time they met. They were currently dealing with a mission from the Land of Rivers to keep up with their funds before having to deal with the One Tail, which Chikaze had yet to find out about. "Your art..." Chikaze flipped her hair and turned her head to look at Deidara with a sweet, innocent smile, "... is shit." Deidara showed a great sign of annoyance by drawing his eyebrows down and pursing his lips tightly. "Maybe you could make me a lantern for Valentine's Day," Chikaze teased, winding Deidara up even more than he was. Deidara grabbed Chikaze by her hair and tugged at her, causing her to yelp. "I wouldn't give you anything for Valentine's if you were the last woman on Earth, you bitch. Even if I did, I'd blow it up in that ugly face of yours," Deidara snarled in to her ear and pushed her forward, letting go of her. Her confidence had began to fall slightly as Deidara constantly called her ugly or hideous, and as well as this Chikaze never appreciated Deidara's physical abuse but never did anything about it as she knew how much she annoyed him, thinking it acceptable for him let him do as he pleases. After all, her body was theirs to call their own. She knew that there was going to come a time where at least one of them would take advantage, leading her to pushing her dream of wanting to be one with Gaara further to the back of her mind and hopefully out of her head. So far she wasn't doing so well and it irritated her.

Chikaze hadn't noticed she was becoming less kind-hearted and started to pick up sadistic manners from Deidara and Sasori. Flickers of enjoyment would course through her body as Deidara blasted their enemies to pieces, or when Sasori would decapitate them. Watching life disappear in someone's eyes just like that made her heart pound furiously, either out of fear or adrenaline. Chikaze had not yet killed anyone and she would hold off as long as she could while being in this group. Sasori had begun to notice this along with Deidara, planning for the both of them to let Chikaze have her first kill, as if they were hunting for prey. They're mission was to ambush a team of Hidden Rock shinobi who were to have some dealings with rogue shinobi that would greatly risk parts of the Land of Rivers.

They waited in hiding but were immediately sniffed out by one of the sensors in the group, causing the three of them to move fast. Their traps had been avoided by the group of five Hidden Rock shinobi with a fair amount of difficult, greatly annoying Chikaze who had hoped that they had just died through their tools and not by the hands of Deidara or Sasori... or her, for that matter. Deidara had continued on his own to brutally murder four team members, leaving one at the brink of death. "If you so much as twitch a toe... I'll blow you to a million pieces," Deidara snapped at the dying man, who he seemed to recognise from his past back in the village he had originated from. "So... you're part of this criminal group now... Deidara-san..." the young man spurted blood on to the ground as he leaned weakly on to a tree. "Chikaze... finish this up. Now." Sasori commanded bluntly. She gulped down the lump in her throat and walked calmly towards her opponant. Deidara's smirk grew greater as he watched her rapidly perform hand signs and then swiftly moved her right hand to grip the Hidden Rock shinobi's head, "Crystal Style: Crystal Prison!" Her voice was filled with regret and reluctance, but it had to be done. A huge mound of crystals began to encase him from the bottom, reaching for the top of his head. He began to cry out in horror as he felt his whole body immobilise from the crystal, sucking out his remaining chakra and passing it on to Chikaze, who stood by and watched. She had never performed this on anything alive before, making her experience with this jutsu even more scarier. Her heart pounded as he was finally closed up in the crystal, his face frozen in a horrified expression as if he were to continue to scream.

"Well what now-?!" Deidara said impatiently but before he could finish Chikaze had her arm stretched out and her hand turned into a fist, causing the body encased by crystals to shatter. This resulted in the shinobi's body to scatter into huge chunks. His arm over here and his leg over there, cleanly cut off. Deidara held his tongue for once as he witnessed Chikaze's power for the first time... and not on him for once. "Finally," Sasori grunted. Chikaze held her breath for a moment and sighed. It wasn't as hard she thought but in her head she was repeatedly apologising and praying for this man's soul to find peace. She wanted to cry but showing weakness to these two would only show them how pathetic she was and that was the last thing she wanted. Their mission was complete and they set out for their payment.

They finally retreated to their hide-out on the border of the Land of Rivers to rest from a tiring week. Sasori retired to his own room to fix and better his puppets, leaving Deidara and Chikaze to annoy each other. "I didn't know you had that in you, Yamauchi," Deidara puffed as he sat on a stone chair, "You look too pathetic to- hey! Are you even listening!?"

Chikaze turned to give Deidara a cold glare, "Shut up for once, Deidara. I'm sick of you shitting down my throat." She sighed, slumping down on a stone chair opposite Deidara, who looked at her shocked for sounding so serious and actually thinking she could shut up him. He stayed silent as he watched her. It was a warm February evening and Chikaze had hung up her cloak, revealing her short dress which hugged her body and plumped up her breasts. She looked at Deidara, who seemed as if he was about to say something foul to her again but she stopped him by speaking before he did, "Why don't we talk about something else instead of pissing each other off? I'm starting to run out of things to say to you," Chikaze sighed, twiddling her hair between her thumb and index finger. Deidara widened his eyes at her proposition, "Your view on my art irritated me earlier. I don't think you understand the true beauty of it," he chimed, smirking at her. Chikaze rolled her eyes. "Art can take many forms, you're just too stubborn to understand that. I myself have become a moving figure of art," she contemplated her geisha training as a hangyoku**, smiling at the happiness the thoughts just brought to her. "Oh yeah? And what exactly is this art?" Deidara challenged, always coming across as hard-headed when it came to artistic views. "I can't explain it. But I can show it," she smiled and licked her red painted lips, catching Deidara staring at her body. Chikaze stood up, leaving the room for a moment and coming back in the kimono style robe she wore on her birthday. Deidara's head followed her as she entered the room, his interest growing more and more.

Chikaze began to move her body elegantly, resembling the dance she performed what seemed long ago. Her hands moved gently like water and her moves were still as elegant as before. Deidara watched completely mesmerized by her.

She ended by slowing resting on her legs, bending backwards gracefully and facing Deidara upside down, her hands stretched out with her wrists crossed over each other. He could no longer resist as he grabbed her by the wrist, making her face him upright and shamelessly removing her robe. Chikaze was caught by surprise, bemused by his sudden actions. Deidara climbed on top of her, attempting to take her dress off. She tried to kick and punch him but this excited Deidara even more. "Deidara! Let me go!" Chikaze cried out loud, fighting him aggressively. She wasn't ready to give herself up yet. Not like this anyway. "I'm starting to get restless from holding myself back..." He groaned into her ear, pinning her arms above her head. He began to kiss and nip at her neck, allowing his other hand to roam her body. Chikaze squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to believe this was happening. "Whether you want this or not, I don't care. You're mine to do anything with," Deidara continued kissing her and groping her breasts. Chikaze tried to wriggle out of his grip but to no avail. _He's not going to stop and I don't have the power to throw him off. I don't have much of a choice but to let him-_

Deidara pulled down her underwear, keeping his sadistic smirk on his lips. "You won't be resisting when I'm done with you," he grinned as he reached in between her legs. "Deidara... please... don't! Please!" Chikaze murmured, attempting once again to push him off but he continued to show his strength by remaining on top of her and letting his fingers stroke her. Chikaze kept fighting the pleasure this was bringing her, she refused to accept what he was doing to her body. It was proving hard when she let a quiet moan escape from her lips. Deidara was satisfied with this, moving his fingers faster and faster. Chikaze began to pant, arching her back as she let her body sink in to the depths of pleasure. "No more..." She breathed heavily, gripping on to Deidara's clothes as he continued, this time slipping a finger in. She let out a much louder moan as she felt Deidara rub the insides of her walls. "You're getting so wet, Chikaze... are you sure you want me to stop?" Deidara purred into her ear then kissing her neck and chest. Upon saying that, he pulled out his member from his trousers and guided Chikaze's hand to it. Her eyes widened as she felt his thickness and length, completely bewildered by it. _This... huge thing is... it's going to go inside... inside me?! _She was slightly more terrified than she thought she would be, but there was definitely no going back now with Deidara's determination. Chikaze began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, making Deidara's head roll back in pleasure. He let out a few moans as she began to pick the pace up, stopping her before it became too much.

Deidara positioned himself on top of Chikaze, and this time she was much more willing than earlier. _This is it. _She thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut once more and letting her body relax. He entered her allowing himself to open up her soft pink lips to walls of warmth and wetness. Deidara felt a shiver of pleasure as soon as he let himself in, however Chikaze's face was screwed up in pain. "Don't think that this'll make me stop-" Deidara began but was cut off from Chikaze pulling at his collar and kissing him passionately, making him pump into her more. _The pain will pass... Mameyoshi-senpai said it would pass sooner or later. _Chikaze kept saying over and over in her head, hoping that the pain would be over soon. She could smell her own blood as he pumped in to her, making her feel slightly nauseous.

A minute passed and the pain was turning in to something extremely euphoric and beyond delight. She hadn't ever thought that she would be sharing this feeling with Deidara, the person who had constantly given her abusing since they met. Chikaze's nails began to dig into his back, gripping his shirt every time he went in deeper. "Deidara... Deidara..." She moaned his name in his ear, encouraging him to go harder. She bit her lip as she stopped herself from screaming out. "How is it getting fucked by someone you hate?" Deidara said crudely while panting and placing her legs over his shoulders so he could penetrate deeper in to her. "It's... it's incredible..." Chikaze groaned, gripping tightly on to her robe that lay beneath her. Deidara's pace began to pick up profusely, sending waves upon waves of intense pleasure throughout Chikaze's body. "I'm going to come," Deidara announced, now pounding her. She began to let out loud moans, breathing heavily as her breasts bounced in time with Deidara's pumping. The both of them were drowning ecstasy. "Not inside...!" Chikaze suddenly realised, her eyes widening immensely. He pulled out quickly, squirting his hot semen all over her stomach. Another second and it would have been too late. "I think you'll find my timing is on point," Deidara huffed proudly, falling beside Chikaze exhausted by his performance.

They laid there in silence. She didn't know whether to feel satisfied because she had just experienced one of the most luxurious feelings for a human being, or to feel disgusted for betraying Gaara. After cleaning herself up and bathing, Chikaze retired to her room without any words exchanged between her and Deidara. She lay in bed with only one candle lit in the room which stood on a bedside table. She was still shocked by what had happened that evening, praying for Gaara to forgive her when she returned. Chikaze had never felt so guilty in her entire life, but she had never wanted something pleasurable as this so bad before... no matter who it came from.

*** Chikaze Yamauchi _can _translate into 'a thousand winds within the mountains' - this also explains the title.**

**** Hangyoku = Geisha in training [this term is mainly used in Tokyo, whereas Kyoto would call them 'Maiko']**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Gaara's Love for Chikaze**

It was a hot July morning. Chikaze woke up to the main house bustling as usual, although there was a sense of excitement going throughout the household. Chikaze's bedroom door slid open to her oldest brother, Riku, running towards her. Apart from their hair colour they were near enough looked the same. Riku had short, dark brown hair with choppy layers that framed his face. "What's all the fuss about, Riku nii-san?" Chikaze yawned, running her hand through her hair attempting to rid of any knots. "Gaara's been announced as the new Kazekage." Riku beamed, knowing his little sister would be pleased with the news. Chikaze's eyes filled with tears, upsetting Riku greatly, "I thought you'd be happy...?" She shook her head, letting out a little laugh, "He did it. Gaara-sama did it," Chikaze smiled, wiping her tears of joy. Riku smiled gently, holding his sister. Riku being nineteen understood his sister's strong feelings of affection more than anyone else. "What time is it?" Chikaze asked, getting up to draw the curtains and open the windows to let in the fresh air. It was a gorgeous, sunny day. "It hasn't long turned twelve," Riku answered before leaving the room. Chikaze eyes widened. _I slept in! Oh yeah... I don't have any missions today. Boy, would I have been in trouble with Sakurai-sensei. _She proceeded to get into her casual wear since she had the day off. She wore a plain white crop top stopping below her breasts that had thin straps, a black high-waisted skirt revealing her midriff and a little too much leg and she also wore her black thigh-high stockings and usual sandals. She tied her hair back into a high, messy pony tail. Being the girl that she is, she spent quite a bit of time putting on her make-up and adjusting herself. She was definitely a girl who was brought up to take pride in the way she looked.

As the year passed people began to know about her feelings for Gaara, such as Temari, Kankuro, her team members, her brothers and even her parents. She had always been secretive about it since it could act as a weakness if ever anyone found out about it. She ran out of the main house, bumping in to her father who had already guessed as to why she had an excited look on her face. "So you've heard already?" Isuma chuckled, looking at his maturing daughter. "Of course I have, Dad!" Chikaze grinned and slightly blushed. "Well aren't you going to congratulate him?" Her father suggested, "Or maybe confess to him..." Isuma murmured, knowing how much his daughter felt for their new Kazekage. Chikaze heard her father's mutters and her stomach dropped, "You know I can't do that." Her heart was heavy when it came to speaking about her confession to Gaara. She had always admired him and his determination to make something out of himself instead of being the person everyone feared. She knew she had to come out with it one day, but she just didn't know how. For every good thing he managed to achieve Chikaze would send a red rose to him, usually for him to find randomly on the street or a child running up to him and giving him the beautiful flower. Chikaze would always find a new way for him to find one. But since this time it was an extremely special occasion Chikaze bought a huge bouquet of them. They had their thorns removed and held together by a red ribbon wrapped around them several times then tied into a perfect bow. She ran out of the florist excited, not even paying attention to where she was going causing her to collide into someone. The bouquet was knocked out of her hands as she fell to the ground. Chikaze sat up slowly, looking around in confusion. A hand stuck out for her to grab, helping her up. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Gaara stood before her, holding the bouquet of roses that she had dropped. Chikaze dusted herself off and looked at him nervously, "I'm so sorry, Kazekage-sama," she bowed her head to him, her heart racing at an inhuman rate, "I wasn't watching where I was going." Gaara looked back and forth at her and the roses, putting the pieces together. Everytime something good happened for Gaara a single red rose would appear for him, and now that he had been announced as Kazekage there in his hands was a huge, fresh bunch of red roses. "It's you." Gaara spoke softly. Chikaze slowly stood up straight and looked at him, her cheeks crimson red. He had figured it out and she had no idea how to explain herself. Gaara took her hand, motioning for the two Jonin (who were accompanying him) not to follow, and took her to the roof of the Kazekage's headquarters. The wind blew gently, flowing through Chikaze's hair and blowing a few of the rose petals from their stems. Gaara continued to hold the roses, looking at Chikaze in wonder. Her blushing seemed to have subsided but her breathing was still uneven, being alone with him made her extremely unbalanced and anxious. "You're the one who's been giving me these?" Gaara asked walking closer to Chikaze who had wandered over to the edge of the roof, holding on to the railings. She took in a deep breath. _This is it Chikaze. Don't hold back. _She exhaled as she turned around to face Gaara and smiled, catching him off-guard as he remembered each and every time she smiled at him like that. In fact, every time he saw her her face would always light up and she'd smile so kindly at him. Chikaze bit down on her lip, also walking closer to Gaara. "Gaara-sama... you see, I've always cherished you, although from a distance. You've always managed to put a smile on my face, just by looking at you brings me happiness. Even though I'd always wish to be by your side I've never been able to bring myself to say so..." Chikaze paused to take a breath as her voice began to shake, "...Ever since seeing you with Naruto, I knew you'd blossom into something great. I've always... always had high hopes for you." She looked at the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

Gaara walked straight towards her, gently holding her chin, "You were never afraid of me?" He asked, his voice husky and perfect. Chikaze's heart pounded. "As a child I did since I never fully understood what was going on. But growing up, I realised you were in pain and I never considered you something to be afraid of. And now... now you're someone to admire." He let go of her and smiled back, making Chikaze's heart melt. "You were always smiling at me, even though I had hurt and murdered so many people... you always smiled that beautiful smile of yours," Gaara spoke softly, tucking stray hairs that were flying in front of Chikaze's face behind her ear. She looked up at the face of the man that she had fallen so deeply in love with. The wind started to become stronger, blowing with such force that Chikaze was pushed towards Gaara. "S-Sorry.." she muttered as she stepped away from him, but he took her hand and kissed the top of it. Temari had watched the whole scenario on the rooftop, dreading to be the bearer of bad news of Chikaze's future with Gaara. Gaara remained on the rooftop, as Chikaze had left out of Gaara's orders, looking at the village he was now in charge of protecting. Temari approached her youngest brother, "She finally told you huh?" Gaara turned around to look at his sister's face. "You knew?" She smiled gently, "Of course I did. I've known her for a long time now. I always thought it was obvious. You know, everytime she learned you were on an A or B rank mission she'd be worried the entire day, but she always knew you'd come home safe making her so much more determined to become stronger for-" Temari shut her mouth before she said it in the wrong way. Gaara looked confused, "Stronger for what?" Temari should have known this would have gotten him curious. "Gaara... I only want what's best for you, and if you want to have a long happy relationship with someone then choose a different girl. Her life her is very short and she won't be able to give you the happiness as any other girl around here," Temari felt as if she was betraying Chikaze but it was the truth, she would have said anything to prevent Gaara knowing her fate. "Temari, please make yourself clearer." Gaara spoke bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point. "Before you or Chikaze were born our village was going through financial problems. Our father had made a bad deal with the Akatsuki and the council members figured that they couldn't pay them for their duties. So in turn, Isuma Yamauchi as a council member decided to give up his only daughter on the night of her sixteenth birthday. She was born six days after you," Temari explained, "Which is why I don't think it would be wise for you to become close if it's only going to end up with the both of you heartbroken." She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Gaara sighed heavily, gently removing Temari's hand from him. "I really appreciate your concern Temari, but she's done nothing but admire and care for me. Even though she saw the monster I could turn into she pushed that to the back of her mind and hoped for the best for me. Her smile has always been with me although it's only just become clear to me... she's always been there somehow," He looked up at the clouds, "Apart from Naruto, I've never met anyone so humble. Besides, taking risks is a part of life." Temari accepted her brother's view. It seemed he was determined to give this a chance. "Gaara, as your sister, I hope everything goes well for you and Chikaze. I regret having to be the one to tell you of her family's burden and having to express my concerns, but aside from that, Chikaze Yamauchi is an extraordinary girl. Kind but fierce, balanced and always level-headed. She's really something," Temari smiled. Gaara felt truly accepted by Chikaze. Her genuine care and devotion for him had opened something up in his heart. Although he had taken on the difficult job of being Kazekage, he felt that he would always have time for Chikaze as she had always found the time to worry and fuss over him.

On the last December that Chikaze would spend with her family, she and Gaara had finally decided to announce to her parents that they were official. It was a very formal meeting. Although Gaara was the Kazekage, he still wanted the approval of Chikaze's parents. They were sat in the main sitting room of the estate. Tea was served between the four of them: Isuma, Sayuri, Chikaze and Gaara. Surprisingly, Gaara had previously been slightly nervous although Chikaze managed to bring his confidence up. "Yamauchi-sama, I've come to care deeply for your daughter. Although we've merely known each other for so many months-" Gaara began but Isuma stopped him, making both Chikaze and Gaara feel slightly uneasy. "My daughter has always felt deeply for you, Kazekage-sama. Her heart has always belonged to you, whether you knew it or not." Isuma smiled sincerely. "I've come to appreciate this, and her most of all. Regardless of my status, I, as a man, would like to have both of your blessings." Gaara bowed his head to Sayuri and Isuma, shocking them slightly. Sayuri leaned over to Gaara, putting her hand over his. "You had our blessing as soon as you realised Chikaze's feelings. She has a good head on her shoulders, so we trust her judgement. Isuma and I are very happy for the both of you." Sayuri beamed but her sudden change of tone caught the two by surprised, "I assume you know about our Chikaze?" Gaara nodded, his concern growing. "There was a very particular set of conditions that we must abide by from the Akatsuki. Chikaze is required to stay a virgin-"

Chikaze's faced flushed crimson once more, but it did not compare to the shades that her father and Gaara turned. "Mother!" Chikaze blushed insanely. Sayuri sighed, "Gaara-sama, although this is an embarrassing subject but it is still serious. I cannot risk my daughter's or our villages' safety by slipping up on this detail. She is far too precious to us." With the embarrassment aside, the situation had turned serious. "I understand perfectly, Sayuri-san. I would never risk Chikaze, no matter what. She is also extremely precious to me." Gaara spoke sincerely, gripping Chikaze's hand. Hearing all this broke Chikaze in two. She had dreamed of being with Gaara since she could remember and now that she finally has him, something like this was forbidden. Her love for Gaara was so deep that she would have risked anything and everything for him, even by ignoring the rules of the Akatsuki. But she was brought up better than to think about herself all the time. She knew the consequences and she would never risk her village.

She and Gaara had retreated to the huge green garden of the Yamauchi estate. They laid on the grass with Gaara resting his head across Chikaze's lap. The both of them sighed heavily. "Gaara... I've always wished for you to be the man that turned me into a woman. I cannot bear the thought of giving my innocence to anyone else-" Gaara sat up, holding Chikaze's face. "You'll get through it. As long as I'm in your heart then I'm happy," Gaara kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently. She began to shake slightly and at that moment he knew she had started crying. Gaara was hurting deeply too. For Chikaze to have to suffer at the hands of the Akatsuki for the sake of the village enraged him inside. He knew what it was like to be used for the village's advantage and progression. Gaara held her tightly, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You're stronger than you think, Chikaze. You and I will always be together at heart. As much as I want to physically express my love for you, I cannot... only because of the greater suffering it might cause you," he kissed her hair, "I would never put you in danger." Although no one would have known it by looking at him, Gaara was very affectionate when it came to Chikaze.

Before Gaara left the estate he had a private conversation with Isuma. "Yamauchi-sama, my relationship with Chikaze must be kept quiet. If any of my enemies find out about her, they'll use her against me. She is my greatest weakness alongside the village. The people who know will be the only people who know about us," Gaara spoke sincerely with Chikaze's well-being always being his main concern. Isuma nodded in agreement, appreciating Gaara's decision. After all, it was for his only daughter's safety. Chikaze waited by the entrance of the main house as Gaara came out from her father's office. "Gaara-sama..." she smiled as turned around from hearing his footsteps. She stood up and approached him. He looked slightly heavy-hearted but brushed it off and stroked Chikaze's hair, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I have things to attend to now. Take care, Chikaze," Gaara smiled gently then kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving promptly. Chikaze watched him leave, upset that he had to leave so soon but understood that he had a duty to fulfil. Unfortunately from then, the both had been distant what with many missions and Gaara having copious amounts of paperwork, never-ending meetings and keeping the village running smoothly. They only ever saw each other for a few hours every week, causing a huge rift to grow between them. Although their very little time with each other was extremely precious and always spent well.

The distance between them stretched as far as January, leading up to their birthdays. Chikaze had already planned for another bouquet of red roses to be sent to his office before she had set out on a mission, knowing it was likely that she wouldn't see him for a few days. Although this time she had asked for a note she had writtenn herself to be sent with it saying: "Happy birthday, my Kazekage. I hope your day goes well and your wishes come true. Always take care. Love Chikaze."

It turned out she was right and didn't return to the village two days after Gaara's birthday. Chikaze had little to no time when she returned as she had to prepare for her birthday festivities: choosing flowers, decorations, fireworks, food and drink and sending out invites which had been previously done by her mother. Chikaze had to also have rehearsals for her dance, a fitting for her new kimono robe and having to design a custom made Kanzashi hair ornament as a gift from her older brothers.

Chikaze sat at a teahouse, with only 48 hours before her big day, resting quietly after such a busy past two days. She slumped herself over the table, her hands wrapped around a warm cup of green tea. She was exhausted even though she had a full night's sleep. She began to doze off but was surprised by a loud bang on the table. She turned her head, still resting on the table, to look at where the noise came from. Temari stood over her, her fist on the table and a huge grin on her face. "Gaara's just come out from a meeting and he's got some time to himself, you should go see him," Temari suggested, sitting beside Chikaze who hid her face by wrapping her arms around her head on the table. "He's probably too tired and too busy to see me right now, and plus I don't really know what's going on since I haven't seen him in over a week. We haven't had any communication since we've been so caught up in things and since I've been back I've had to deal with all sorts for my birthday. It's exhausting, Temari-san," Chikaze complained, her voice slightly muffled as her face was encased by her arms. Temari patted Chikaze's head, "I know he's been missing you, and I hate to bring this up but you've only got a few days left so you should spend as much time as you can with Gaara."

Temari was right. Chikaze's birthday was extremely extravagant and grand this year as it was to mark the day of her leaving the village as well as celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Chikaze sipped at her tea, feeling gloomy at the thought of leaving Gaara for an indefinite amount of time, never knowing when she'd see him or her family again. It frightened her. "Where is he?" She asked, facing Temari with a gentle smile.

"Here." Chikaze heard his voice from the entrance of the tea house. She whipped her head round with her black hair following. Her heart pumped rapidly as she saw him, running towards him and embracing him tighter than she had ever before. Gaara snuggled his face into her hair, returning her hug. "I've missed you so much," She said into his chest, not ever wanting to let go of him. He held her at arms length taking a good look at her and making sure she was looking well, then he noticed the look on her face. Her heavy heart was shining through her eyes. "I'll spend the day with you tomorrow," Gaara smiled, kissing her forehead. Although he had things to do, she was glad that he was setting aside a day just for them.

Unfortunately their day had flown by ridiculously fast and by the time they had realised it, it was already turning eleven in the evening. Gaara had walked Chikaze to the entrance of the Yamauchi estate. "You've had something to say all day," Chikaze surprised Gaara, who had thought he had hidden it quite well, "What's the matter?" Gaara gently took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "I've got to leave tomorrow to discuss some things in the Leaf Village... and I don't know when I'll return to you." Chikaze's heart sunk deeper than it ever has before. She felt a genuine emptiness in her chest as he said those last words. "So this... this might be the last time..." Chikaze struggled to keep her voice steady, choking back her tears. Gaara pulled her closer, running his hand through her hair. They remained silent for some time whilst Gaara continued to hold her tightly. Chikaze tugged at his collar, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He followed her lead, entering her mouth with his tongue and gripping her waist tightly. Gaara pushed her up against the wall, rubbing against her. Chikaze let out a moan into Gaara's mouth, reaching for his hair which she held on to passionately. They paused for breath, "Stay with me tonight?" Chikaze looked into his eyes as if she were begging for him to comply. Gaara looked slightly hesitant but simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

They retreated to Chikaze's room. As soon as they entered the room, they had begun to kiss passionately once more, falling on to her bed. Chikaze sat on top of Gaara, kissing his neck and collar bone. She began to remove his shirt but Gaara sat up, taking her hand to stop her as she sat on his lap confused. "I can't let this go any further," he announced, tucking stray hairs behind her ear, "As your Kazekage I want to avoid going against those conditions, and as your lover I want to protect you even if it costs me moments like these." Chikaze sighed, touching his forehead with hers. "You really do care about me, don't you?" She asked whilst getting up from him to change into her sleeping attire which was a plain black night dress that fell above her knees. Gaara had stripped down to his underwear and got under the covers with Chikaze. The only lights came from the dim lamp on Chikaze's bedside table and the moon leaking into the room through the window. Gaara rested his head on her chest, closing his eyes as he felt completely relaxed in her presence. Chikaze played with his hair, watching his head rise as she breathed steadily. She couldn't imagine the kind of torture Gaara was going through at the moment, knowing that tonight may well be the last night they'll see each other for a very long time. "Are you worried?" Chikaze asked Gaara, who's face scrunched at her question. "You know I worry about you all the time. Even more now," Gaara sighed, stroking her leg gently. "Well then... I love you," she whispered to him whilst he took her hand and kissed it.

By the time Chikaze had woken up the next morning, Gaara had already left. She sat up, leaning against the headboard as she hugged her knees. Her bedroom door slid open to her mother. Her arms were folded as she leaned on the door frame. "You should have seen how upset he was leaving this morning," Sayuri spoke softly to her daughter who was deeply dismayed. She sat on her daughter's bed, placing a hand on her knee. "You'll be all right," she assured Chikaze before leaving her to her thoughts.

_He's going to miss my birthday and I doubt I'll ever see him again. This is just far too cruel._

**DISCLAIMER: **I have no idea when Gaara is actually made Kazekage and only wrote July as it would be more relevant to the story.

**Hey guys, I really appreciate you all reading my story. It's taken my quite a while to put this up, I guess it's writer's block. So anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know I do drag on a little but it's all for the best! I doubt this gets many views but I'd really appreciate reviews, messages and what-not. It'd really motivate me a little more. Please & thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Beautiful Sinner**

**Before I begin the next chapter, I wanted to let you all know that I'm so happy with how many of you are reading my story! Although my review count is quite low I'm so thrilled with the numbers of readers since I published the story. I hope you're all satisfied with how the story is going so far. Please don't feel intimidated to tell me how you guys would like it to go because I'm very open to ideas however I want to keep you guys on your toes, so be creative! Anyway I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Love from Shari :)**

She could feel her enemy's life drain out of their body as she held their neck in her hands which were covered in a thick layer of crystals, giving her a tighter and harsher grip on the unfortunate soul who had to be killed by her that day. He coughed up blood, staining his teeth red. Chikaze smirked, pushing him against an old, thick tree. He grunted as he hit it, coughing up even more blood as he struggled to breath feeling his body give out from the lack of oxygen. Chikaze leaned forward to him, pouting a little, "Such a waste of a handsome face," she said as she licked his bloodied, blue lips. She held him by one hand, lifting him slightly from the ground and stroked his face gently as if he was a lover, and with that she smiled crushing his neck resulting in his head lopsiding and his body limp. Chikaze sighed, throwing his body on the ground like he was a piece of trash. Deidara jumped down from a tree a few yards away from Chikaze's massacre with nearly twenty bodies around her, either crystalised or decapitated. He walked towards her, stepping over the dead bodies.

"You've become ruthless beyond repair," Deidara smirked, caressing her hips as he pulled her in to him and kissing her neck. She bit her bottom lip as he did so, "You're disgusting," she smirked whilst gripping on to his cloak collar, "You shouldn't be so disrespectful touching me in such a way with the dead just by us." Deidara pulled her even closer, his mouth by her ear as he whispered, "Why the fuck do you care where we do things, my little whore?" She pushed him away, walking from the clearing to the main path towards the Land of Fire. The people she had killed were a group of Leaf shinobi that were sent out to find her as a request from the Sand village.

It had been three months since the incident with Deidara, and within those three months she had turned into a monstrous, killing machine as well as constantly sleeping with Deidara. Sasori had been dispatched elsewhere which was why the two were stuck together completing missions for their funds again. They found a traditional guest house within a small village of the Land of Fire.

Chikaze took her cloak off as they settled into the room and placed it on a coat stand. She slid open the windows and felt the cool, night breeze stroke her skin. She sat there comfortably as she contemplated her life in the past few months. It was true that she had turned into a heartless bitch who killed whoever got in the way of their missions, innocent or not. She had grown callous which led to her retrieval from both the Leaf and the Sand. Chikaze's ferocious killings and crimes were putting her near the S-Rank missing nin, such as Deidara himself and the rest of the Akatsuki. She was really living up to the Akatsuki's reputation. She had begun to forget about her previous life, enjoying the one she was living now without restrictions or rules or anyone to tell her what to do. There was no discipline and she was definitely not one to complain about it.

"I'm going for a drink," Chikaze announced as she stood up and took off her garters full of weapons and scrolls. Deidara stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his entire top half bare with water trickling down his chest and abs. Chikaze hated the large sewed-up mouth that Deidara had on the left side of his chest. Deidara leaned on the door frame as he watched her change into something more casual. "I may join you," he simply answered, retreating back to the bathroom.

Chikaze let herself downstairs to the bar, ordering a tokkuri of chilled sake. No one would have guessed that she was only seventeen what with her matured looks and slightly revealing clothing. It was a warm May evening and it hadn't long started getting dark although it must have just turned nine. As she sat there in silence drinking, she began to think about her home, her family and Gaara. It hurt her to think about it all, that she may never be re-united with them in the way she'd like to be. She didn't know whether she was now considered as a missing nin, which could result in her death if she was ever captured. She knew exactly what crimes she had committed, who she had killed, how many she had killed and somehow she felt little remorse. Chikaze had been taught to abandon the feeling of sympathising as it would only cause her trouble throughout missions. **A ninja must never show emotion.**

Her thoughts were interrupted by Deidara who sat beside her and poured some into an ochoko and chugged it down, following it with another two. He looked calmly at Chikaze, knowing she was thinking far too much again. Although the two had insane chemistry and constant clashing between them, they began to get to know each other and formed an odd bond where they'd have sex, protect each other but not ever get into some kind of deep conversation that would lead in awkwardness. Think of it as a twisted 'friends with benefits' relationship. However Deidara was beginning to show signs of a different kind of interest recently. "You're wearing that glum face of yours again. Who pissed in your sake tonight?" Deidara chimed as he watched her expression change to a slightly happier one.

"Please don't pretend to care," she simply sighed, downing another ochoko of sake, "You're far to self-obsessed to give a fuck about a whore like me." Deidara was slightly hurt by her comment as she seemed to think that was there was to him. "You're right.. why do I give a fuck about you?" He played along with her, not wanting to cause anything unnecessary between them. As he said those words Chikaze downed the entire contents of a new bottle of sake, her eyes squeezed shut as she tasted the strong concentration of alcohol that was barely masked with the flavour of apples. "You know, you may as well start paying me for the amount of times you use me," Chikaze slurred, her face flushed crimson. Deidara smirked, "I think you'll find _you're _paying the debt for your village. It would be completely counter productive to do so, hmm."

"I can't believe I let myself do this for a village that's trying to capture me when I saved their fucking asses," she continued to slur as she felt the room spin and her vision slightly blurring, but she was still able to maintain her composure. "Well you have been a bad girl," Deidara mused, holding her in place in case she fell from her seat. "I have, haven't I? But what can I do... they use me as human money to pay their debt and now they're not happy with what I'm doing. You can't win with any of these fuckers!" She snarled, her bitterness of the village beginning to come out from the depths of her hatred.

Chikaze chugged down more sake, ignoring the strong taste. Her head rested on Deidara's shoulder, he seemed to enjoy her company and her being this was meant that she'd finally open up about things. He never usually cared for things as trivial as women and their God damned feelings, but Chikaze was showing different. "You really fucking hate me, don't you?" She slurred, "You only feel the need to protect me because you'd get into neck-deep shit with Pein and I'd no longer be of use dead-"

Deidara grabbed her chin aggressively and stared her down, "Don't talk about me like you fucking know me." He paid for the drinks before picking her up bridal style and back to their room. He set her against the wall so she could lean her drunken body on it whilst Deidara set the futons out. He then started to take her clothes off. "You're not much of a gentleman taking advantage of me in the state I'm in," she hiccupped which only resulted in Deidara rolling his eyes as he placed a blanket over her bare body, with only her underwear on. "Don't flatter yourself, woman," he simply replied before switching the lights off and laying himself beside her.

Chikaze turned to Deidara, heavily drunk, "What are you waiting for? Don't I look good enough tonight?" she slurred as her eyes began to feel heavy and her body began to feel limp. "That's not it..." Deidara murmured, staring up at the ceiling. "Then what? Not in the mood?" still slurring as she said with her eyes closed. He growled as he climbed on top of her, holding down her wrists with his face inches away from hers. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at the snoozing Chikaze. Her face was so relaxed and angelic as the moonlight seeped through the windows. His expression smoothened from his angry outburst, he leaned down towards her, his lips almost on hers. He hesitated as he took his hands off her wrists and held himself up, still gazing at her. What was it that kept him so interested in her? What was it that reeled him into her? Why was he acting so strangely every time she was involved? Deidara knew that she wasn't only sleeping with him though, making him feel rather jealous and angry.

Laying back down beside her, he sunk deep in thought. The only thing he ever obsessed over was his work, his art. But things seemed to change, he was getting protective of her - not because it was his job, but because it came naturally to him and he didn't know why. A month ago Chikaze had been sent off to help Hidan and Kakuzu to stop a group of ninja tracking them.

Chikaze had travelled on her own to the Land of Wind in a tiny, remote village built on an oases to catch up on the ninja that were about to cause Hidan and Kakuzu a lot trouble and wasted time. She had managed to get way ahead of the group and planted traps of all kinds that wouldn't have missed any of them, but if they had she would wait at the fork of the main road. She sat on the signs that pointed each direction of the splitting paths, awaiting her enemies. An hour passed, nothing. Another hour, nothing. And another, with the same result. Chikaze stood up with a smirk on her face. _Looks like they're done with. _

After an hour or so, she found herself at the village she was assigned to with Hidan and Kakuzu. They were currently bounty hunting for some criminal thanks to Kakuzu's obsession with money. She found Kakuzu gambling with a bunch of rowdy men whilst Hidan moped around, complaining to Kakuzu how awful his obsession was although he was too busy to even pay any kind of attention to Hidan.

Hidan caught sight of Chikaze, who stood by watching idly, and walked towards her. "Well if it isn't our little lap dog," Hidan jeered with his infamous smirk on his face. Chikaze rolled her eyes, "You know if it wasn't for me, you'd be chased after by now, not only failing a mission but losing your bounty. Try and be a little grateful."

"You're growing a little bit too fucking big for your boots, aren't you, bitch?" He growled at her, gripping her by the collar and pulling her close, "I don't like you get so cocky lately, just because you've come to us doesn't make you one of us. Even so, you'd make a perfect sacrifice-"

"Listen here, you stupid fuck, I'm not here for your benefit. Hell, even if I was I'd do a shit job of it. Nor am I here to take your bullshit about Jashin-" Chikaze spat back with anger but was cut off by Hidan grabbing her throat, "I don't appreciate you insulting my religion, you fucking Atheist bitch. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, aren't I?" He held on to her forearm tightly, leading her into a large forest of palm trees and overgrown shrubbery. Chikaze didn't struggle as she knew he was much stronger than him and he would have her dead in seconds, which was the last thing she wanted. Regardless of her not struggling, she was not looking forward to what he had in store for her. In fact, she was counting on dying as soon as he saw her.

Hidan pushed her against a tree, pressing himself against Chikaze whilst he removed his scythe from his back and dumped it beside them. She turned her face away from him, refusing to look at him. Her cheeks had turned red and her breathing was uneven from the panic she was in. "We'll see how much of a good little slut you are," Hidan laughed cruelly as he ripped down her underwear and began to rub her. Chikaze winced as she endured Hidan's cruelty, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look at the enjoyment on his face. "Don't you fucking close your eyes! I'm going to make you watch what you deserve!" Hidan snarled as he forced himself inside her. He began to pump ferociously into her, "You tight little cunt!" he snarled into her ear as he held her up with her legs wrapped around him. Chikaze's breathing became fast and heavy, her slit getting wetter as Hidan picked up his pace. He kept a tight grip on her throat, staring into her watering, bloodshot eyes.

"Who's the stupid fuck now huh?!" Hidan laughed, pounding her profusely without giving a second thought on how rough he was being, "Getting fucked out in the open like this... I bet you love it, you dirty little slut!" he laughed insanely, continuing to ravish her. Chikaze gasped for air, watching Hidan's manhood fill herself up, listening to the moist squelching of their bodies coming together.

Hidan's laugh filled Chikaze's ears as he began to force himself deeper into her. She began to scream out, whether it was pain or pleasure no one could tell but Chikaze. She refused to let Hidan see her give in but it was proving difficult as she began to moan, resulting in Hidan letting go of her throat and her grabbing on to his hair whilst they stared at each other in the eyes, the intensity growing between them. She watched his smirk grow bigger and felt his member pulse inside her.

"Hidan..." Chikaze panted, enveloped in pleasure. Hidan groaned, continuing his rough pace without any sign of tiring from it. Her mind was going crazy. She had never experienced such stamina with Deidara, not that he was sluggish or short-timed or anything of the sort, but Hidan was pretty incredible going the way he was in the long amount of time they had been engaged in this position. "Hidan... I can't take any more..." She breathed heavily, only causing Hidan to slam her on the ground and take her from the missionary position. He ripped open her cloak and pulled her breasts out, watching them bounce as he continued to pump into her.

She looked up at Hidan, his face twisted in pleasure and pure satisfaction of the fact he managed to break such a difficult girl. He bit his lip, throwing his head back and as he pumped faster than before. "Here's a little parting gift," He laughed as he thrusted deep into her for the last time and released himself in her. Chikaze let out a shriek as he did so, feeling his hot liquid inside. He pulled out from her, leaving Chikaze on the ground with Hidan's juice oozing from her.

Chikaze had decided not to tell Deidara what had happened and got herself a pill from the village the same evening to guarantee her from not conceiving. If she was going to carry someone's child, it would be Gaara's. But she now seemed doubtful what with the circumstances being the way they are. Even though she showed that she had absolutely nothing more to do with the Sand Village, deep in her heart she hoped and wished she'd be able to return without her name stained.

By the time Chikaze had gotten back to where Sasori and Deidara were stationed, Deidara had already heard of what she did with Hidan thanks to Kakuzu witnessing the majority of the shenanigan. It was late and Deidara and Sasori had set up camp for the night, settling for a small clearing surrounded by trees and shrubbery. They had a small fire in the centre. Sasori was resting against a tree, snoozing, whilst Deidara was sat up on a branch, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance and jealousy.

It was true that Chikaze was the first woman Deidara ever had these kind of feelings for, explaining his peculiar behaviour but he was yet to confess although it seemed very unlikely. She calmly walked into the clearing, exhausted from her journey. The only things that could be heard was Sasori's gentle breathing and the crickets. Deidara jumped down, approaching Chikaze hastily and pushing her on to the ground. "You slut, you fucking slut!" He snarled, climbing on top of her and squeezing her throat. Chikaze gagged, surprised by his sudden outburst. Her eyes turned bloodshot as he squeezed her tighter. "Let her go," Sasori ordered, awakened from his slumber due to Deidara's shouting. He hesitated, loosening his fingers just slightly. Sasori repeated himself, this time more stern and dominant. Deidara let go, getting up and snarling to himself. He was furious and Chikaze had only begunt to realise why.

"D-Don't you dare forget why I'm here, Deidara. I... I don't belong to only you. I serve whoever needs to be served in this org... organisation. I don't care if you see me as a slut... or a whore or whatever the fuck you want to call me! This is the duty I'm to fulfil until I'm... released," Chikaze panted, gasping desperately for air. She leaned against a tree whilst clasping her chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

Deidara hated to admit it but she was right. He hated the fact he was letting himself get too involved with her. They had already been previously warned by Pein not to see her anything else other than a servant who will fulfil their every need, otherwise becoming too involved would create flaws and hesitation.

Chikaze woke up the next morning to a slight headache. She noticed Deidara beside her, sound asleep. She couldn't remember much but assumed that he must have brought her up here last night. She took a second look at him as she sat up, taking in his features. He really was a good looking guy, but she would never admit that to him. His face was relaxed and had a little of his blonde hair draping over it, making him look angelic compared to the pompous expression he'd usually wear. Chikaze had a sense of realisation but she didn't know what it was.

Her heart pulsed as she watched Deidara flutter his blue eyes open. She blushed, turning away quickly before he noticed that she had been gazing at him for the past five minutes. "Uhh... good morning!" Chikaze said nervously, still facing away from him whilst she twiddled with her hair like a shy high school girl. Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Good morning...?" he replied, completely confused. She would never greet him in the morning on a normal day.

Chikaze finally turned to Deidara, who was sat up fixing his hair. She cleared her throat, "Um, thanks for last night..." she gripped on to the sheets, covering her nearly bare body. Deidara looked at her, a slight expression of embarrassment slithered on to his face, "No problem." He simply said, not knowing what else to say.

The next hour was silent between them as they prepared to head back to their hide-out in the Land of Rivers. After eating, they left on a full stomach with silence still between them. Chikaze felt awkward on the entire journey.

Arriving in the early hours of the next day, the two settled in their own rooms with nothing said. Although they always fought and insulted each other Chikaze seemed to feel a little bored without the squabbling between them.

Morning came and they had been summoned by Pein, "It's time to act upon catching the One Tails. Sasori, have you been in contact with your associate in the Sand Village?" Chikaze looked over to Sasori, who simply nodded. "Then the plan will go ahead. Gaara, the Kazekage, will be our next target..." Pein continued, making the everything official, "... Chikaze. You'll be joining Sasori and Deidara to the Sand Village."

Her stomach dropped. She hoped that the next time she would ever step foot again in her home village was to return safely and stay... but Pein's orders said otherwise. Chikaze would be there to take Gaara to his death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Cuts & Bruises**

**Okay guys, so we're finally up to Chapter Nine and I thought I'd throw in something a little more exciting. I guess you could call me slightly perverted but hell, who isn't? So I suggest that you don't continue reading unless you're an open person when it comes to sexuality (not sexual orientation) and totally into exploring new areas because this is about to turn into some dirty hentai shit (LOL). Enjoy, perverts!**

The room was dimly lit and hot. The air sticky and humid. Chikaze was on her knees, completely naked with only rope binding her arms together behind her back. Her eyes were blindfolded with a white sash. Sweat was trickling all over her bare body, completely consumed by the humidity of the room. Deidara and Sasori leaned against the stone walls of the room. They both had their cloaks off, fashioning their normal attire. It was blatant that Chikaze had been crying as her face was clammy with tears as well as the sash being soaked. She had never broken down like this in front of them and it was ruining the facade she had been keeping up.

It was now days before capturing the Kazekage and Chikaze had been acting out of character, completely messing up on missions and barely focusing. It was really tearing her up and she continued to skip out on her duties, keeping to herself in her room and barely interacting with either Sasori or Deidara. This greatly irritated Deidara causing him to lash out ferociously at her, making Chikaze further retreat in herself. She had begun to eat less resulting in rapid weight loss and her appearance had began to fall drastically; her hair was becoming a big, black mess and she had stopped wearing make-up lately as well as continuously looking pale.

Deidara threw a cold bucket of water at her, causing a yelp of shock to escape Chikaze's cracked lips. "I'm fucking tired of looking at that ugly, miserable face of yours. We're going to teach you a lesson, Chikaze," Deidara knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin, "And by the end of this, you're going to understand where exactly your loyalties lie and exactly what you are to us." He made a quick grab at Chikaze neck, holding it tightly. Her heart began to pound in fear, knowing that something was going to happen to her and she had absolutely no way of stopping it. She heard other footsteps coming towards her and a light thud hit the floor, and with that she sensed a slight gush of air hit her as whip cracked against her back.

Chikaze let out a scream, Deidara still gripping at her neck. A smile crawled on to Deidara's face, watching her in pain seemed to spark something cruel deep in his heart. "That's right, scream your little heart out. Don't make me remind you why you're here, slut," Deidara snarled into her ear, replaying the scenario of her recalling the exact reason why she was with them in the first place.

Sasori swung to hit her again, unleashing another pained shriek from Chikaze's mouth. Deidara released her, picking up a thin cane and gently tapping her breasts with it. "Chikaze, you're here not only to understand who you now belong to but to be punished for your pathetic attempts during our recent missions. You've almost cost us our lives and failed missions due to your lack of focus and effort. I will not easily dismiss this," Sasori spoke solemnly, preparing to strike her again. "Sasori-sama, please forgive me! Please! I'll-" Chikaze screamed as she was struck again. Deidara's strikes were now beginning to sting greatly, leaving red marks on Chikaze's chest. "Deidara-sama!" she cried his name out with an honourific for the first time. He was taken aback, his eyebrows flinched in surprise. "Please.. please.. anything but this. _Anything!_" Chikaze begged, starting to feel the intense pain they were inflicting on her.

Deidara loosened his grip on the cane, catching Sasori's attention who cracked the whip on the ground, "You dare to soften up, Deidara? This was your idea after all."

Chikaze let out an ear-piercing scream as Deidara hit the centre of her back as callously as he could. The strike left a raw, bleeding mark. Sasori smirked, "I didn't think you'd yield so easily." He dropped the whip, leaving the rest to Deidara knowing that Chikaze was in _safe _hands.

"D-Deidara-sama..?" Chikaze whimpered as he removed the blindfold from her eyes. He looked serious, his cool demeanour plastered securely on his face. He pulled her up to her feet, looking at her up and down at what he had done to her. Her slender, naked body was bruised and red raw with cuts. Deidara gently caressed her waist and hips, circling her and breathing her in. Her usual, beautiful smell was tainted with sweat, blood and fear.

His lips began to trail petal kisses along her neck and shoulders. She held her hands in front of her, digging her nails into her palms. Deidara stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his lips on to the delicate spot on her neck. She inwardly gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Forget him, forget Gaara. He can't do anything for you now..." Deidara whispered, licking up her neck, "... You're a criminal, a woman worthy of death, you've committed crimes that are unforgivable. What could the Kazekage do for you? You're a threat, hmm." Chikaze shook her head, "That's not true.. he loves me and he'll do whatever he can for me to come back home safe."

Deidara's hand began to slither downwards, grabbing her clit between his thumb and middle finger. She winced, pushing herself against Deidara. "If he loved you, why isn't he out here himself looking for you? Why would he even sacrifice the one he loves?" He pinched her, making her cry out loud as she arched her back, flinging her head backwards on to Deidara's shoulders. She whimpered as she felt her wounds pulse in pain against Deidara. "If he loved you, he would have given his own life for yours," he whispered gently into her ear, now using three fingers to rub her gently.

Chikaze groaned fighting the ecstacy Deidara was bringing her, tears trickling down her face. His words were hitting home and it was crippling her heart. Was she really doubting Gaara over a few words from this man who knew nothing of their relationship? "You're wrong... he has the village to-" Chikaze began but Deidara pushed her to the floor. She cried in pain, hitting her head and landing heavily on the ground. "Ah yes. The Sand Village. He has that to protect now that he's the Kazekage, and you're just a small price to pay for that protection. I bet he doesn't even give you a second thought, hmm."

"He does. He thinks about me as much as I think about him!" Chikaze gasped, pushing herself off the ground to sit up. Deidara grabbed her by her soaking wet hair, crouching beside her, "You know I bet right now he's sinking his dick into some other whore to replace you. I bet he's enjoying himself without you, after all he must be a looker if managed to attract a dick-hungry bitch like you." He pushed her head back to ground as he let go of her tresses. "Please stop..." she begged as she laid on the hard ground, crying softly. Deidara was torturing her mentally more than anything, and it was working.

"Your Gaara-sama must know all the filthy things you've done. He should know about how you gave yourself to me and how you wanted more," Deidara stood up, circling her frail body again. "I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of here, Deidara..." Chikaze croaked, feeling herself go light-headed.

Deidara laughed, "I think you'll find that I've got the upper hand here. I don't think you realise how weak you are right now, so please continue making empty threats." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as she passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Chikaze found herself clean, dressed and laying peacefully in bed. She woke up confused, sitting up and grabbing her head as it ached. "Genjutsu." A voice said at the other side of the room. She held her breath, looking around the dimly lit room, "Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the light, showing to be Itachi Uchiha. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. "Apparently you were becoming too difficult to handle and causing unnecessary havoc within the organisation. I was ordered over to teach you a lesson," Itachi explained, walking closer towards Chikaze who inched closer to the wall. "You better start listening before I make you feel what real pain is like."

Chikaze caught his eyes with hers, suddenly trapped inside his mind where she envisioned the Sand Village burning, corpses of children and adults scattered everywhere, her clan's estate fallen to rubble with her parents crushed beneath boulders of rocks. Her entire village was in ruin and in the centre of it all was the completed group of Akatsuki. She could hear screams of excrutiating pain from villagers and shinobi. She could feel herself being consumed by the fire.

She found herself back in her bedroom with Itachi still sat in front of her. "It's either Gaara or the whole of your village and family." Another voice said as the door flung open. Deidara walked in, leaning against the wall, "He sacrificed you, so in return you should sacrifice him. Karma, hmm," Deidara's solemn tone must have been due to Itachi's presence.

Chikaze looked at Itachi then Deidara. "I'll do it. I'll go with you," she replied just as solmenly, looking deep into Deidara's eyes to make sure he knew she was being serious. Itachi left the room which lifted the foul mood Deidara was in. He smirked as he looked down at Chikaze, "You didn't really have much of a choice anyway, we would have still hunted him down, hmm." She finally realised that if she wanted to protect her village then she would have to put everything on the line. She would have to betray everyone she ever loved and do what she was told to do by these sadistic monsters.

"Well then, you best paint that face of yours as we're leaving shortly," Deidara broke his eye contact with Chikaze as he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. She got up from her bed, wincing as she did so. Her back felt damp and sore. Chikaze felt her back, looking to see what was causing her to feel damp. Her lips parted as she looked at the blood on her fingers. Again she felt her back, this time underneath her shirt, and felt cuts and bumps underneath her fingertips. She quickly looked at her chest. It was also red raw and scratched up badly. She began to fully inspect her body, discovering scratches, cuts, bruises and grazes.

_Genjutsu... my ass._

__**I'm sorry this was so short, you guys! I wrote this pretty quickly compared to my usual long chapters which take about three days or so for me to complete and this took me about 5-6 hours, but I really needed to get this out of the way before I forget it. Being the stubborn, hard-headed character that Chikaze is, it was obvious she wasn't going to bend backwards for them so easily. So, since the big tenth chapter is coming next I thought I'd make it a long, interesting one with less sex (just a little less heheheh) and more feels. I'm so looking forward to writing it up. I've got so many ideas and hopefully you'll all be hooked! So yeah, apologies on how short this is but ya know, it's got to suffice for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow my story :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Swear Your Allegiance**

**Before beginning, I suggest you discontinue reading if you're not interested in reading anything immoral. From here on everything is extremely adult material. I apologise if any of this offends anyone and if so, please take it up with me on private message otherwise ****DO NOT ****continue reading this chapter.**

**I do not claim to own any original Naruto characters other than my own. All rights go to rightful owners.**

_Red lips. Hair brushed. Painted black eyes. Fierce face. _

Chikaze looked in the floor length mirror, slipping her garters on and counting her weapons. She then put on her Akatsuki robe and ring, giving herself one last glance in the mirror before she left her room to meet Sasori and Deidara at the entrance of the hide-out. Deidara was taken aback at Chikaze appearance since she'd let herself go for a couple of weeks. He blinked at her, his lips parted and his hands fiddling with his kasa hat.

"What're you doing, Deidara, catching flies?" Chikaze rolled her eyes as she followed Sasori out in his Hiruko puppet. Deidara shut his mouth, showing great annoyance on his face. He followed silently whilst watching Chikaze carefully. He was surprised that she bent so easily for them and how she pulled herself together so quickly.

The time flew and they were not far from reaching the village. Chikaze walked beside Deidara, slowing herself down. "You've had that face on for a while. Something wrong?" Her tone was sympathetic despite what he had done to her just a few days ago. Deidara put on his kasa, looking away from Chikaze, "I... I... I just-" Deidara couldn't get his words out without feeling like he was ruining this horrible, dominating image he had created of himself in front of Chikaze. "If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you. But just so you know, I won't be a difficulty to you any more," she said sincerely, putting her kasa on as well. She looked forward, seeing the outline of her home. She took a deep breath, exhaling through her mouth and closing her eyes gently. Chikaze was startled by Deidara gripping on to her forearm, making her wince from the pressure on her bruises.

Deidara loosened his grip, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry." Chikaze paused for a moment with Sasori ahead of them. "W-What?" Chikaze turned to look at him, her hair flowing with the mild wind. Deidara released her and continued to catch up with Sasori, leaving Chikaze in her thoughts. _Sorry? Sorry for what? _She seemed clueless but scrapped the thought as she swiftly followed the two.

The entrance to the village could never have been any more familiar. Chikaze's heart crumbled. She wanted to crawl in there and beg for forgiveness and everything would be okay, but it was far cry from reality. Sasori turned his head to look at Chikaze, he could sense that she was the tiniest bit reluctant but there was no turning back now, "I'm not going to ask you but I'm telling you that you better do what we've planned, otherwise your punishment will be unimaginable." Chikaze nodded as the three of them entered the two huge walls surrounding the village, easily infiltrating the village thanks to Yura, Sasori's subordinate, who had slaughtered all the men stationed as guards.

Yura recognised Chikaze, looking at her wide-eyed, "Yamauchi-san.. you're-" Chikaze glared at him, "**Move.**" Her voice was stern and cold, making Yura snap his head around and bring them through to the village, stepping over fresh corpses. They looked over at the village. Chikaze stared lovingly at what was her home, cherishing every moment she spent here with her family, friends and Gaara. Whilst she was in her own world, Deidara had begun to make his "art".

"Sasori no Danna, you can just wait here and watch," Deidara spoke, snapping Chikaze out of it. She turned to see Deidara made a huge bird, something he was dying to show off. Deidara jumped on to his giant bird, "I'll attack the village from above," he announced, taking his kasa off and asking Sasori what he thought about his art, to only have a cold reply about waiting too long. Deidara turned to Chikaze, motioning his head for her to follow him. Obediently, Chikaze leaped on beside Deidara who grabbed her by her long, black hair and pushed her down to her knees. The bird took off, lifting itself up off the ground. It began to fly straight towards the Kazekage's headquarters. "Who would have guessed that a Jinchuriki would have made it as the Kazekage. Gaara of the Sand, I wonder what he'll be like," Deidara thought out aloud to Chikaze's discomfort. She had knelt down, resting on her legs as she looked at her village from below, mainly looking at the direction of her clan's estate. Chikaze had been dreading this day since they had announced it. It became so unbearable that she could feel a pain in her chest and an ache in her body that everything became so unimportant, causing her to lose sight and focus of everything thrown at her.

She had been a huge burden since that day: her witty mouth had been silenced, her ego had plummeted and her dislike and constant abuse towards Deidara had died down. It had been quiet for Deidara, who would usually be amused by their arguing. He was still in denial of his feelings towards Chikaze, even though he made it slight more than obvious. He had never shown any true interest in woman before as to him they were not worthy nor interesting enough for him to even bother with. They weren't even worth his art. But somehow he had begun to feel strange around this girl who had come to them to basically act as their whore and soldier.

The two had spent plenty of time with each other, what with Sasori never really getting involved in conversation and keeping to himself, improving and obsessing over his puppets. Even though Chikaze and Deidara argued and bickered over the slightest things, they seemed to get along otherwise. "Do you ever wonder how things would have turned out for you if you had done things differently?" Chikaze once asked him whilst they were sitting alone on a cliff looking out at the sea. The Sun wasn't long from setting and it had given the sea an orange hue. The sky was peachy and blue. Deidara looked at her, the lines on his forehead defining. "I tend not to think about trivial things," he answered coldly, avoiding probing questions that could make him doubt himself. He looked toward the horizon, keeping his eyes away from Chikaze's. "I get it, you don't want to answer," Chikaze smiled a genuine smile, feeling the last bit of warmth from the Sun as it slowly lowered itself, "Even though my choices were made for me, it really didn't turn out so bad..."

Deidara slowly turned his head to her, looking at her face that was illuminated by the sunset. He felt his heart melt watching this angelic woman beside him smile so happily despite the situation she had been put in. "... I know that it hasn't been an ideal life for me and there's been a lot of twists, but... I've really come to appreciate my time with you," Chikaze paused, looking at the sparkling ocean ahead of her, "You're the only I can really talk to, even though sometimes you might not listen or have anything to say. As far as I know, the only thing you and I have in common is that we were both forced into this organisation..." She stared at her lap, "... obviously for different reasons." Chikaze inhaled deeply as she let herself fall on her back, her legs dangling over the cliff. She looked at the sky, now sparkling with stars. Deidara laid beside her, "Sometimes, I feel that I could have made a better person out of myself... maybe be in the arms of a woman who could deal with my art, possibly become someone important to someone else." It was the first time he had ever opened up to anyone in a long time.

Chikaze looked at him and smiled the smile he secretly adored. "I don't know if I would suffice," she said as she sat up, patting her lap for Deidara to rest his head on, "But I'm sure I'm better than nothing." His eyebrows furrowed as she continued to smile at him. He too sat up and inched towards, laying his head gently on to her lap. Deidara let himself really relax, which was also the first time in a long time that he had done so. "You're more than satisfactory," Deidara half joked as he let a smirk crawl on to his face. He closed his eyes as Chikaze began to stroke and play with his long blonde hair. She began to question herself, was she letting herself get too involved with Deidara when she felt so deeply about Gaara? Was Deidara just some kind of replacement or is she genuinely starting to like him in some weird way?

"Deidara... if we had met in another life, would we-" Chikaze began but stopped, not wanting to ask him something so stupid and 'trivial'. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Would we what?" He asked, keeping his sight on her as her expression changed into a more embarrassed look. "Would we be more than this?" She continued her question, seeming somewhat reluctant to ask and slightly sheepish. Deidara closed his eyes again, exhaling through his mouth, "You're in love with Gaara, remember? We probably would have never met otherwise."

Chikaze looked away from Deidara, setting her hands aside and looking deeper into the sky. "I suppose not," she simply replied, ignoring his comment about Gaara. "But..." Deidara continued the conversation even though it had seemed to have died with Chikaze's answer, "... even if we hadn't met in another life, would you want to be more than this?"

She brushed Deidara off her lap, almost rolling him off the cliff and got up, heading back to the quiet village they were taking their time off in. Deidara stood up, confused at her sudden actions, "Hey! Answer me!" He yelled at her, not impressed at her leaving him hanging like that. "Why do you care?!" She answered back loudly as she continued to walk further away from him. Deidara pursued her, "I don't! I just want an answer!" He managed to catch up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't work. We'd easily be each other's weaknesses. Our job is far too intense and hard to be falling in love. It would be imposs-" Chikaze began to explain the issue of being with Deidara, who pulled her closer and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open. She stared at Deidara. His eyes were closed as he continued to kiss her. She didn't push him away, she didn't feel the urge to punch him, she didn't scream and curse at him. Chikaze stood there, staring. He pulled away, looking seriously at her. She was in awe, shocked, unmoving. Deidara smirked, "You're right. It would be impossible."

Chikaze's lips parted. _He really meant that kiss._ She stroked her bottom lip with her fingers. "I really caught you off-guard, hmm," he laughed sauntering away with his hands behind his head, "That's what you get for asking questions like that and getting me worked up." Chikaze turned to look at him and blinked, still in shock. _He's just trying to be tough and act cool. Maybe... he's... no. A man like him doesn't have time to be in love. He wouldn't be... he __**couldn't**__ be. _

She caught up with him, punching the back of his shoulder, "You asshole." He caught her fist before she could pull back and brought her closer to him once again. "What is it about you?" He whispered as he touched her forehead with his. Chikaze's heart fluttered, "Deidara... what is all this?" He let her go and sighed, leaving her completely flustered without another word. She had only begun to notice that he would soften up and relax around her. She seemed to be the only one who could understand his constant babbling of his art, and the only one who could appreciate his uniqueness as she also had a different nature type than most. The more she thought about the way Deidara acted around her, the more she noticed the little things and how different he was when they'd be with Sasori. Chikaze walked slowly towards the guest house, thinking more and more about Deidara and realizing more and more of her own feelings.

Although he tried to keep a cold front and used her in unimaginable ways, Chikaze saw past that and refused to see him as someone who would hurt her so bitterly. Now she was beginning to realise that he had been protecting her throughout fights, making sure that Pein would keep Chikaze on Sasori's team instead of sending her off to Hidan again, especially avoiding her joining up with Itachi, and basically keeping her to himself. Sasori was never interested in women but made it clear that he would love to have Chikaze as a puppet due to her beauty, and to him eternal beauty was true art. Other than that, that was his only interest in her, making it even more convenient for Deidara.

It was now getting dark as the two headed towards the Kazekage's headquarters. Chikaze could feel a cold, dark aura coming from Deidara as they got closer, sensing that the calm, soft Deidara that she knew had gone into sleeping mode and that he had some kind of evil intentions now. "Deidara... must we do this?" She asked sheepishly. He looked down at her as she pulled at his sleeve, caressing his hand, "We've already started, we're not going back without the Jinchuriki." Chikaze hated how he referred to Gaara as nothing but a Jinchuriki. "Please... we can... we can run away and live a different life. We don't have to do this, Deidara," Chikaze panicked, now begging gently without sounding too desperate. Deidara looked at her adoringly but gritted his teeth and focused on his true intentions, "Don't fuck with me, Chikaze. It's hard enough trying to keep my heart distanced from you let alone be fucked around by you, knowing full well how you feel about Gaara," he snapped, basically confessing to her in a harsh manner. Definitely not the way he wanted it to go.

Chikaze felt as if she had been punched in the chest. What if she did feel something for Deidara? He wouldn't accept it if she told him. He'd think that she was just trying to spare him the heart break. "Deidara, please, please be rational. It can be different if you let it be. We don't have to do this. It can change, please Deidara," She begged, gripping his hand and resting herself against his leg. He pulled her up to her feet and looked her in the eyes, "I told you not fuck with me, Chikaze. I've got bigger and better ambitions than just screwing around with you," He replied coldly, completely ignoring her pleading. He ripped her cloak off and began to tear at her clothes, binding her arms with rope that he had made with clay. Chikaze was in shock but remained unmoving, "Deidara... please don't do this to me... this isn't you!"

He kicked her to her knees, "Don't act like you know me. You're just a fucking whore, hm." They had finally reached the headquarters. "You can stay here, and don't fucking move otherwise I'll blow you to pieces," he snarled before jumping and landing on the rooftop of the building to only face the Kazekage himself. After quick, threatening words exchanged between the two Deidara jumped back on to the bird, with a shook-up Chikaze kneeling with her torn clothes exposing her. Deidara had ripped off a bit of clothing and tied up her mouth.

"Gaara of the Sand! I have a little gift for you, which I think you'd really appreciate!" He shouted, jumping back on to the bird as gigantic tendrils of sand began to rise from the ground. The bird swooped around Gaara, giving him a glimpse of the half naked Chikaze. She began to scream through her clothing but it was only muffled. Her face tear stained black with her make-up. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, not expecting to have seen what he just did. The woman that he loved and adored had been shown to him in the most vulgar way after what seemed to be never ending months.

The bird began to weave in and out of buildings, avoiding Gaara's sand which Deidara seemed impressed with. "What do you think, Kazekage, shall we give you a show?!" Deidara laughed cruelly as he pulled up Chikaze roughly and began to ravage her. His hands ran all over her body, groping her breasts with the mouths in his palms nipping and licking her. Deidara held her in front of him, purposely giving Gaara a front seat view, "Beautiful, isn't she?!" He growled at the now extremely angry Gaara, despite the calm face he had on. Deidara thrusted his rock hard member in to the crying Chikaze, who screamed in pain as more tears trickled down her face.

Gaara flinched as he watched Chikaze get ravished so cruelly. The anger within him boiled as continued to witness Deidara's most callous and barbaric act. "You sick slut... look at you getting wet at this!" His stale laugh echoed in Chikaze's ears. _The entire village is watching me... Gaara-sama is watching me! Please, don't look at me in this disgusting position. _Chikaze began to cry even more so as Deidara got rougher. He held her by her arms and lifted one of her legs up as he continued his malicious act to only finish himself inside her. With instant realisation, Chikaze began to hysterically scream as he pulled himself out. "Yeah that's right, slut, scream!" Deidara smirked as ripped off the torn clothing around Chikaze mouth after sorting himself out. Her pained screams were heard throughout the entire village along with the rest of the ruckus create by Gaara's sand.

Deidara grew annoyed with her screaming, rolling his eyes as he kicked fiercely off the bird. Gaara was quick to act as he cushioned her fall with sand. Chikaze was unconscious from shock, lying in a bed of sand, naked and tied up. The word had spread that Chikaze had infiltrated the village along with two other members of the Akatsuki and her clan had been on stand-by, searching for her. A group of her clansman found her, ordering for something to cover her with. Riku, her older brother, had come to the scene seeing his baby sister lying on the ground with nothing but a blanket over her. This was not the way he had wanted to see her after so long. He picked her up and urgently made his way towards the hospital with fellow clansman following in heat.

"Riku-sama..." one clansman, known as Tetsuya, began slightly hesitating to let him know what had just happened to his sister, "She was... she was raped in front of the villagers and Gaara." Riku clenched his teeth as he looked at his sister in on the hospital bed. She was really messed up with make-up all over her face, blood coming out of her mouth and sweat and dirt clinging on to her skin. "That bastard is going to pay..!" Riku snarled as he shook angrily.

"The Kazekage is out there fighting him-" Tetsuya piped up, as if it was going to make a difference to what had just happened to Chikaze. "_He _is the reason that this happened to her!He could have stopped it all. He didn't have to escort her that night. He could have hidden her somewhere where no one could find her! He could have bargained with them, set out for a better payment! What the fuck can he do for my sister now!?" Riku shouted bitterly, putting all the blame on Gaara, forgetting the fact that it was their father who had practically sold off Chikaze before she was even born.

"It..." Chikaze spoke in pain, coughing up blood, "... It was for th-the v... village. We m... must sacrifice the little things, R-Riku..." Although her fall was broken by the sand, it was quite an impact since her body had been weakening due to the unbelievable stress she was in for the past few weeks. "Go out th-there, Riku... h-help our... our Kazekage to f... fight for the village," Chikaze said with tears in her eyes.

Three of the Sand's ANBU appeared in the room, surrounding Chikaze's bed. The Yamauchi clansmen looked on in shock, wondering why they had appeared. "Chikaze Yamauchi, as a criminal of the Shinobi Nations and a threat to the Sand Village, we are here to restrain you and keep watch of you," one spoke from under his mask, "Under the Kazekage's orders."

Chikaze gave a weak smile, "As the Kazekage wishes." She then looked at her brother and gave a slow nod, a motion for him to carry out her command. She didn't have the strength to fight. This was out of her control. All she could do was hope for the best, gain strength and pursue Deidara. She couldn't believe that she was going to give her life to him now that she was part of a completely different world. She would have continued her criminal ways to be happy with him and be less of a burden to the village. This angered her greatly, that he would turn so quickly against her, exposing her the way he did to the people she loved and even willing to kill her. _I hope he rots. I hope someone gives him hell before he dies. _She thought before passing out in exhaustion.

She woke up in a completely different room she had blacked out in. The room was dimly lit, small and airy. It was the size of an average private hospital room. It was dawn outside. Chikaze's chest pulsed as she sat up. Something was wrong. Again, she found two members of the ANBU stood each side of the doorway. It was awkwardly quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

"Where is she?! Let go! Let go of me!" Chikaze heard a deep, angered voice, recognising it instantly. _Father...? _He charged into the room, shrugging aside the guards. The ANBU did nothing but watch, keeping their distance as Isuma made his way to his daughter. "My girl... my beautiful daughter!" He cried, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. He noticed the blatant changes in Chikaze. She had lost far too much weight and there were cuts and bruises all over her skin. She licked her cracked lips as looked weakly at her father, "He's been taken, hasn't he?"

Isuma hesitated, avoiding all eye contact with his daughter who began to breathe unevenly, "**Hasn't he?**" Her voice was dark, a tone that he had never heard come out of his child. She laid back into the bed, turning her face away from Isuma as she cried silently. "Chikaze, we're going to do _everything_ we can to bring him back," Isuma tried to console his distraught daughter, "We've sent for help from Konoha.. and even Kankuro has gone after them!"

Chikaze remained silent watching the sunrise from her window. Her stomach had dropped as she began to think of what was going to happen. "That's not good enough, Father," she finally said, standing up slowly, feeling the weakness in her knees.

_I'm not going to let him die. This is the least I can do since the beginning of my crimes. I refuse to let this happen. If this kills me at least I died for him, and not for Deidara. I pledged allegiance to the wrong person, but in the end I want to make it right. I don't know if I'll live through this but if I do, I hope to see him become greater than he is now... even if it's behind cell bars._

**I've worked for days on this, on and off. So I hope this has been more than satisfactory. As I keep saying, please do not continue reading if you cannot read this in a mature manner. ****Anyway, I hope you've all had a good read and feel more than satisfied after suuuuch a long interval. I've tried to work as fast as possible but my health is shit and I've got a lot of college work to catch up with so I hope you guys can understand. As always, I appreciate everyone reading this story and choosing to continue to read it! I'm happy that people have started to review my work and ask for me to get the next chapter up because it's really prompting me to write more and think more of ideas. I've even gone as far as downloading a notepad on my phone to get ideas down when I'm on the bus or when I can't sleep, so I think I'm a pretty dedicated writer lmao. **

**So feel free to message me since I've very open to new ideas, or comment on my story, favourite this shit! Thanks again guys :-) much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The Chase

Her room was silent. The ANBU were now stood outside of her room, viewing her as unfit and too weak to be any more of a threat. Chikaze smirked. Being a skilled clan member of the Yamauchi, the girl had learned to energize herself efficiently and was no longer battered and bruised as she was several hours ago. The only thing on her mind was to bring back the Kazekage. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. If she had just been a little bit stronger, she could have delayed Deidara long enough for Gaara to strike. But alas, it was not the case. After her torturous few weeks she didn't have it in her. She found herself pathetic, not even the love in her guts for Gaara wasn't enough to stop Deidara taking him. Chikaze was disgusted with herself.

She was now in gear, her combat clothes on and weapons stocked up. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail. It was time to redeem herself. Chikaze jumped out of the window, knocking the vase of fresh roses on to the floor, causing a ruckus and for the ANBU to come rushing in to find the bed empty and all of Chikaze's posessions gone. "Chikaze Yamauchi has escaped! Call for everyone off duty to scan the entire village!" One yelled in a booming voice that could have been heard throughout the entire corridors of the hospital. Three vanished almost too fast, whilst one stayed behind searching for any clues she may have left that could indicate where she could be heading for. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

Isuma rushed in, hearing the orders from the captain of the sqaud. "What's going on here?!" He demanded, his eyes widening at the sight of the empty, messed up bed that his daughter had been lying in only minutes ago, "Where is my daughter?!"

"Isuma-sama, she's escaped. We think she may be pursuing her comrades-" The captain began but Isuma shook his head, "They are _not _her comrades. They have hurt her and used her as a pawn to get at the Kazekage. She was not payment for our sins, but bait for Gaara-sama. They knew what they were doing all along."

The captain sighed, realising that Isuma was right. It was true. Isuma had figured the Akatsuki's true intentions after being informed the grotesque details of his daughter's ordeal in the village caused by Deidara. The Akatsuki seemed to have known the relationship between Chikaze and the Kazekage, meaning that there was someone who must have been informing the Akatsuki of the Kazekage's business. Someone in the village had betrayed them.

The relationship between Gaara and Chikaze was not top secret, however it was a delicate matter as she is Gaara's ultimate weakness. If anything happened to her, Gaara would jeopardise the safety of the village for her, and not just that but himself. And to use her in the middle of combat was a dirty move that Deidara had pulled.

"Do not let her get out of the village." Isuma commanded, looking out the window hoping that his daughter would lack in speed in the condition she was in. The captain nodded and disappeared within an instant. He looked at the red roses on the floor, scattered everywhere. "My girl..." he whispered to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose and exhaling through his mouth.

Chikaze was at her clan's estate, inside their small temple. She was knelt in front of the statues of the family Gods. "I am here to repent. Please give me the strength to bring back Gaara-sama and to face up to my crimes.." Chikaze prayed, pricking her finger and dripping her blood into a dish that one of the statues held. It was a small sacrifice she had to pay for her prayers to be heard. She heard footsteps behind her and jumped to her feet, pulling a kunai out and spinning to see who it was. "Riku?" Chikaze dropped her hand to her side, watching her brother lean against the doorway.

"I can't let you leave the village, Chikaze. You're a criminal with the potential to harm other people.." Riku piped up, looking at his sister with sympathy, "You can stop all this, Chikaze. Just give in.. please." He now had a begging tone his voice. Chikaze laughed as she stuck her kunai back in her garter. "Riku, you don't have a clue about anything. I can stop this if you let me go. You have no idea what they're going to do to Gaara-sama!" Chikaze snarled with such force that it slightly caught Riku off-guard. He had never heard his sister so angry and provoked before. She had definitely changed for the worse in his eyes. "Chikaze... this isn't you-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do _or_ who I am!" Chikaze snapped, glaring at her brother, "You don't know what they've put me through... they're going to fucking pay for what they've done. They have ruined me and taken everything from me. I'm going to tear their asses to pieces, one by fucking one! You dare get in my way and I will murder you right in this fucking temple!" She began screaming hysterically, her voice was hoarse and filled with pure malice. Riku backed off, watching his sister in terror. She was a monster. Chikaze walked straight passed him, not even giving him a second glance. "Don't tell Father what I'm going to do," were her last words to her brother before she disappeared to the entrance of the village.

ANBU shinobi were stationed around the entrance, about three on the each side. She looked at them all, analysing each and every one of them. "Chikaze Yamauchi, we will do everything to stop you exiting this village. You are viewed as a national criminal and we cannot allow you to run around doing as you please. The Kazekage will deal with you when he returns-" The captain spoke out loud, taking his stance and watching Chikaze carefully, who only laughed at him.

"There will be no Kazekage if you do not let me through! You have no idea what you're all up against. The Kazekage will be murdered by the hands of the Akatsuki, and if you do not let me pass you will die by mine," Chikaze once again pulled a kunai out and watched them as they looked at each other in worry, wondering if the truth was coming out of her mouth, "If you truly think I want to leave to commit more crimes then you're more than welcome to follow me and find out the truth about what may happen to the Kazekage. I will tell you everything I know for the price of my freedom to leave this village. I will compromise if you all do." Chikaze laid out her offer, now using her intellect instead of her brutality.

The captain thought for a minute and walked towards her, raising his hand to shake on their deal. Chikaze smirked, "Very smart choice, Captain. You won't regret it."

"I should hope not... for your sake." He replied as Chikaze led the way with the rest of the ANBU following. Chikaze was going to stay true to her word. She was not going to mess this up for herself. She finally got her chance to save him and this was it. _Gaara-sama, please... just hang on a little longer._

"We're going to take a short cut to the hide-out. There's absolutely no time to waste." Chikaze had now gotten serious as can be, her heart beating faster knowing, even just by yards, that they were getting closer to him. During their journey Chikaze informed the squad of what the Akatsuki's plans were. They were capturing Jinchuriki one by one.

It took an hour less for them to reach the hide-out in the Land of Rivers. "Please, remain here-" Chikaze began as she stood on the surface of the water surrounding the hide-out, but was then pulled down by Kisame and appeared in the the hide-out. They had already begun. Gaara was in front of the Gedo Statue, his back arched and the Jinchuriki leaking out from his mouth and eyes. Chikaze looked on in horror.

"Your punishment for trying to seduce Deidara out of his job," Pein bellowed down at Chikaze. "You can watch your beloved die." Her heart wrenched. Her stomach churned. Her eyes watered. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. She didn't think they'd actually make her watch. In fact, she didn't think they'd even get this far as she thought she had the ability to sabotage Gaara's capture. She had seriously underestimated them.

Deidara looked down at her, somewhat in disgust and sympathy. "You almost cost me my life, slut! Hm!" He snarled cruelly, not even giving his callous deed a second thought. "I'm going to fucking kill you all!" She screamed, the pain in her voice bounced off the rock walls of the hide-out. Some of them laughed, others seemed to just look at her and shake their heads.

"Stop this! **Please!**" She screeched, trying to get at Gaara as fast she could but to be only met with a blow to the stomach by Deidara. Chikaze backflipped and landed on the ground, ignoring his kick to her stomach. "Just you and me, Deidara..." Chikaze smirked, wiping the blood from her chin. The blow she took from Deidara was a hard one, and considering she was already weakened before, it wasn't good at all...


End file.
